<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Once Was, Now Moving Forwards by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222727">What Once Was, Now Moving Forwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe, Boba Fett &amp; Fennec Shand Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Good Parent Plo Koon, Kit Fisto Lives, M/M, Mentions of genocide, No Beta We Die Like Clones, O66 is why, Order 66 (Star Wars), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Plo Koon, Plo Koon Being Plo Koon, Plo Koon Lives, Plo Koon Needs A Hug, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), The Wolfpack Needs A Hug, accidental adoption, god dont we all tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo-Katan was right when she told The Mandalorian that there was a Jedi on Corvus... she just got the name entirely wrong, and thus forgot to mention that this Jedi happened to have a pack of wolves that followed after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion &amp; Boba Fett, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion &amp; Din Djarin, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion &amp; Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion &amp; Plo Koon, Boba Fett &amp; Plo Koon, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin &amp; Plo Koon, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Hounds of Corvus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I have no restraint? yes. I'm slowly losing my mind. It's fine though. I love these boys so much. 104th deserves the world. Once again, this is an "Update at my leisure" sort of fic, because school is scary and I'm an adult.</p><p>Heads up for those who didn't read the label on the tin: this is an AU. Plo Survived O66 with parts of the Pack + Jag and they picked up Wildfire on the way. Like all my fics now, I have more notes below for just world-building and thought process. and plothole covering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of alarm bells rang out through the night, distant to a point, but even then, all of them were close enough for the noise to partially cover their movements. The alarm sounded like a gong, and perhaps it was, but that was of little importance at the moment.</p><p>He moved through the fog and dead forest like a shadow, his dark cloak covering his body and hood covering his face. Red blaster fire whizzed past his face, though he easily dodged and twisted out of the way before, with a sudden hum of energy and a sudden shock of blue in the darkness, the scout who was the closest to him was cut down.</p><p>Just as quickly, however, the blade was deactivated and he melted back into the fog. The scouts fanned out, looking for him, along with finding their own cover to try and hide from him, but it was of little use. Blue lit up the darkness for a moment once more, but this time it followed the sound of a blaster. Another scout swung their rifle around, firing in the direction that the surprise attack had come from, only to be shot from another direction.</p><p>A third shifted, readying to fire before he struck again, emerging from the fog and cutting through both the scout and the tree they had been hiding behind.</p><p>More footsteps could just be heard, moving through the fog and darkness as he cloaked himself within the fog again. The night fell still, the scouts frozen in position and he moved from his own position, steps light and silent. Above and around him, branches shifted and cracked, darkened shapes moved through the fog, some running past him, others scaling the trees above before seemingly vanishing into the night.</p><p>The scouts shifted, holding position, but he could <em>taste</em> the nervousness coming off of them— which was impressive, considering his limited tasting ability on the planet— as the silence stretched on.</p><p>He thumbed the switch on his lightsaber for a moment before, from the fog, came a figure. He was shorter and stockier than he was, though that could simply be due to the difference in species. The man at his side was human, he was not.</p><p>"Ready when you are," the figure murmured to him, his own hood pulled down over his face and twin blasters in hand. Figures moved above them, silent and ready and he simply nodded.</p><p>Blue cut through the darkness again as he surged forwards, slashing the arm of one scout off before twisting, and, with a sudden buzz of ignition, an orange-colored blade pierced the scout's chest. Just as quickly, both blades vanished as he continued on into the fog. Red blaster fire followed him before blue rained down on the scouts who remained. One or two fell to the rain of blaster fire, but the rest hurried to retreat, exiting the dying forest and trying to get to an open area.</p><p>But he was nothing but resourceful. A simple tug from the force brought the fog with him as he walked calmly after the retreating scouts.</p><p>He stopped right before reaching the edge of the forest before soft thumps sounded around him and from the trees dropped two figures. Three more came from the fog around them, all five identical in height and wearing cloaks with the hoods drawn up to cover their faces similarly to him— though he supposed he'd be a bit more recognizable than the rest of his company with him.</p><p>It was hard to miss the modified anti-ox mask that covered half his face.</p><p>Still, he glanced back at the five men behind him, hooking his secondary saber back in its place on his belt.</p><p>"Shall we… give chase, my sons?" he asked them, tone a bit lofty and chuckles rose from the five of them.</p><p>"It's not much of a hunt, <em>Buir,"</em> one of them said, tilting his head just a bit. He chuckled in response.</p><p>"Come now, Boost," he chided gently, though his tone was more amused if anything. "I thought you had fun hunting."</p><p>A snicker came from the one next to Boost. "He's got you there, <em>vod</em>," he pointed out before he adjusted his footing. "But let's get this fight over with."</p><p>A third nodded. "The sooner we get these people free, the sooner we can go back to shooting <em>real</em> Imps," he grunted.</p><p>He shook his head. "Do not take the Magistrate so lightly, Warthog," he warned but relented after a moment. "But I agree. Let us finish this quickly."</p><p>Identical grins that were nothing but teeth could be seen from under the hoods of the men before the obvious leader of the five stepped forward. He took a deep breath before a howl tore from the back of his throat, deep and powerful. His brothers mimicked him, howls resounding through the night before the five vanished into the fog that he was bringing in from the forest.</p><p>He waited a moment before he followed after his sons, his pace almost leisurely as red and blue blaster fire lit up in the fog. A red bolt was fired, aimed at his face but in a swift movement, he blocked, blue lighting up his form before he sprung forwards. The lightsaber cut cleanly through the scout and the last of the blaster fire stopped.</p><p>He sheathed his saber again as his sons regrouped to him, but he raised a hand, signaling for them to fall back into the fog as he continued towards the gates of the city. He could see the Magistrate standing on the ramparts with a spear in hand, a few guards dotting the walls around her.</p><p>"Show yourself, Jedi," the woman ordered, voice ringing loud and clear across the now silent night. He continued forwards before he flicked his wrist. The fog and dust cleared around him but kept his sons out of sight. With that same hand, he reached up, throwing his hood back, and with the other, he ignited his lightsaber, bathing the area around him in a blue glow.</p><p>The woman tilted her head as the two of them gazed at each other.</p><p>"A Kel Dor Jedi…" she mused. "I had been expecting a Jedi… but not you."</p><p>"Is it so bizarre for a Kel Dor to <em>be</em> a Jedi?" he asked back, his tone just as even. "Or is it the fact that I am a Kel Dor that is bizarre to you?"</p><p>The woman's eyes narrowed but she remained silent on the topic.</p><p>He continued. "Though the fact that you were expecting a Jedi means that you know why you're being tracked down in the first place."</p><p>"You will learn <em>nothing</em> from me," the woman spat and he chuckled, a reverberating noise from behind his anti-ox mask.</p><p>"Perhaps," he said simply. "But that is not your choice to make."</p><p>The Magistrate tilted her head again before she beckoned to someone out of sight. Mechanical clanking sounded and he silently made a slight gesture that would have been lost to anyone but his sons.</p><p>
  <em>Stay still. Stay alert.</em>
</p><p>A duo of droids escorted a gaunt-looking man into view, his head bowed and clothing threadbare. She gestured to the man.</p><p>"How many lives is the knowledge I possess worth to you?" she asked. "One? Ten? How about a hundred."</p><p>He was silent, still as he gazed up at her. Gently though, he reached out with his mind, gently soothing the terrified prisoner as the woman continued to speak. He felt the man relax under the gentle soothing of the Force, and assured him that he would save them all soon.</p><p>"Now because of you, these people will suffer."</p><p>"They already suffer under your rule," he retorted, a low rumble lacing the undertones of his voice. "It would be easier for the both of us if you surrendered and faced the consequences of your actions."</p><p>He turned, cloak fluttering behind him as he gently soothed the prisoner's mind again before withdrawing slowly.</p><p>"You have one day," he warned, and with a simple flick of his wrist again, the fog rolled back in and he deactivated his saber, walking back towards the forest.</p><p>"Why give them a day, <em>Buir?"</em> a voice sounded to his left as his sons rejoined him in the fog, hidden from those atop the walls that surrounded the city of Calodan. His hood was thrown off, hair bleached white as the others joined them. "Why wait so long?"</p><p>He simply hummed. "In truth, I would prefer to take as few lives as possible in this endeavor," he told him before his eyes softened a bit. "Little 'Soka is currently busy, she has entrusted this task to us, despite not being a part of the rebels formally. I should hope that when we return tomorrow, the Magistrate is willing to talk, though I highly doubt it."</p><p>He paused, glancing back at the five men with a smile in his tone. "Besides, if we are to hunt, we wouldn't want for your brothers to be left out of the fun."</p><p>All five of them had removed their hoods, showing the distinct and identical facial structure they shared but there were distinct differences between them all.</p><p>There was Sinker, the one with the bleached white hair, and his partner in crime and his closest brother, Boost, with his hair dyed red and shaved into two strips.</p><p>Behind them were Warthog and Comet, hair unchanged in color from their original, dark hue, though Comet's hair was longer and pulled back into a small ponytail with the sides buzzed. Warthog's hair was cut short, though the more noticeable thing about him was the wolf-shaped insignia that was tattooed on the side of his neck.</p><p>Bringing up the rear, though he quickly jogged back to the front after assuring that they weren't being followed, was the eldest of his sons. With his hair also cut short, a scar across one of his eyes, and a cybernetic one in place of the original was Wolffe.</p><p>"The more the merrier when it comes to overthrowing a government!" Boost agreed with a nod as Wolffe snorted, rolling his eyes a bit, but his lips had quirked up just slightly.</p><p>"Well, whatever happens, we swore to follow you through fire and flame," he said, reaching up and ghosting his fingers over his scarred eye before his hand dropped back to his side. "We trust your judgment, <em>Buir."</em></p><p>"Thank you, my sons."</p><p>The five, all identical in facial structure, brightened at that as they walked deeper into the forest, and the fog swallowed their tracks as they did.</p><p>Yes. These were his sons— five of them at least, and two more were waiting back at their temporary camp. These were his sons, and he was their father, despite the species difference.</p><p>These men, once soldiers under the 104th battalion for the Republic so many years ago. And he had been their General, a guiding hand to them. But now he was simply their adoptive father working alongside them to ensure peace remained, weeding out those from the Empire who slipped through its fall.</p><p>For years they fought against the Empire, gritting their teeth as they killed brothers, stormtroopers, and droids alike. They moved like shadows on the edges of the Empire's sights, appearing long enough to cause damage before slipping away again. The rebellion was wide-spread, but it was impossible for them to get everywhere. They often focused on where the Rebellion could not, fighting injustice for those who were not human and</p><p>They were the Wolfpack. His sons and himself, that was who they were.</p><p>Remnants of an age long past, but still fighting for the same goal as they were back then.</p><p>For peace.</p><p>Though perhaps he was not a Jedi, toeing the line of the Grey.</p><p>Nonetheless, Plo Koon knew, as he walked with his sons through the fog, it was their duty no matter what side of the force they fell on— light or grey— to balance the injustice in the Galaxy.</p><p>The fog parted and a single figure looked over from where he was in the clearing, his dark hair, streaked with silver, long and tied back in a slightly messy bun/</p><p>Wildfire.</p><p>He was sitting on top of the modified VCX-100 that the boys had… acquired (he never did ask) and his blaster was in hand before as soon as he sensed movement. The boys (though he supposed he would have to stop calling them as such, they were 20-somethings now and had many more years mentally) had affectionately started calling the ship <em>The Hunt</em> when they had first… acquired it.</p><p>Wildfire relaxed once he saw who it was before he stood up and hopped down from his chosen spot. From <em>The Hunt </em>came Jag, looking as if he just woke up— which was a likely probability— with his hair a mess and rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Welcome back, <em>Buir,"</em> Wildfire greeted before frowning. "I know that look on Boost's face, what happened?"</p><p>"Oh nothing <em>bad,"</em> Plo assured him as they walked over.</p><p>"Yeah, but Boost is <em>grinning,"</em> Jag pointed out with a yawn, walking down the entrance ramp "We should be worried."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Plo chuckled at that, but shook his head again. "No, nothing of Boost's usual need for a grin," he assured the pilot, which made Sinker and Warthog snicker. "But something did happen. As we suspected, the Magistrate is going to be unwilling to talk. I have given her until tomorrow, but it is likely we will be fighting."</p><p>Wolffe nodded as he stepped up next to him. "Best we armor up and get ready, boys," he told the small group, easily slipping into his "commander" voice from all those years ago. Had they been anyone else, Plo was certain he'd be almost worried about how easily all eight of them were all able to slip back into 'war mode" from the days of the Galactic Republic.</p><p>But they weren't anyone else. They were a General and his Men, who also happened to be father and sons now.</p><p>"Should we wear the fun armor or the boring armor?" Plo heard Sinker ask as he and Jag went to go find everyone's armor and Comet moved to start a small fire to boil water for the rations.</p><p>Wolffe rolled his eyes again before sighing.</p><p>"Just get our old GAR shit out," he called back towards <em>The Hunt</em>. "Let's show this lady who she's really up against."</p><p>"Wolffe's pack!" Comet happily answered back and the boys all laughed in some way or another. Plo smiled from behind his mask, gently reaching out and stroking Comet's hair, the youngest of the <em>vod</em> leaning into his touch.</p><p>Yes. They were simply the Wolfpack now. Not a Jedi General and his Men, just the Pack.</p><p>And that was all they needed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How sexy would it be if I brought Kit and Agen back from the dead?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din Djarin, Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and Warrior, wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be looking for, nor expecting when he walked into the forest. Maybe some robed old man or something, but he didn't know anything about these "Jedi" he was supposed to be looking for. Nothing more than what he had been told by the Armorer and Bo-Katan.</p><p>And taking the job offer from the Magistrate to eliminate this Jedi who was apparently causing trouble for her had been a risky gamble, but if it got him closer to <em>finding</em> a Jedi to… <em>give</em> the Kid over to, then... </p><p>He mentally shook his head, sighing silently as he continued his trek through the dead forest, the Kid still and mostly quiet in the bag at his side. The fog that seemed to hang over the forest didn't make it too hard to navigate, but something about it made him uneasy. He wasn't quite sure what it was, and… it felt as if something was watching him.</p><p>He sighed silently again. Being paranoid helped, sure, but it was making him more than on edge to keep looking over his shoulder when the hair on the back of his neck would rise. But he remained vigilant as he glanced around, continuing onwards and ducking under and climbing over fallen trees in his path.</p><p>"Well," he muttered, glancing around again. "These are the coordinates. Keep your eyes open." He spared a glance down at the Kid. "We must be close."</p><p>The Kid didn't make a sound as Din continued on, gazing at the ground to see if he could find any sort of tracks. There were some, but they seemed to simply be from the resident wildlife— but then again, he had no idea what he was looking for. A rustling noise made him tense just a bit and he glanced around. Once again, he couldn't see anything but he couldn't be too sure. Carefully, he lifted the Kid out of his bag, setting him down on a rock nearby.</p><p>"Just sit tight there," he told him. "Let me see what's out there…"</p><p>The Kid just tilted his head as he pulled his monocular out. A quick but careful sweep of the area around them revealed nothing but the natural wildlife and he sighed.</p><p>"False alarm," he uttered before the hair on the back of his neck rose again. This time, listened to his instincts and sprang into action, diving to the side as blaster fire sounded and blue bolts hit the ground where he had been.</p><p>It seemed as if the forest came alive then, figures he hadn't even seen dressed in armor that looked like some sort of bastardization of the armor the Mandalorian wore but not too far off from the armor Stormtroopers donned— a mix of sorts. But instead of the usual stark white of the Stormtroopers, there was grey paint decorating the armor. Helmets, vambraces, their cuirass… And each and every one of them had blasters at the ready. They formed a loose circle around him, seven total, and something told Din that these guys didn't have the same abysmal shot that the Stormtroopers had.</p><p>"Ah, it's just a Mandalorian," one of them grunted, his helmet donning black paint or perhaps very dark grey in contrast to the others' paint.</p><p>"You think that Magistrate lady hired 'im?" another asked, his helmet having some sort of wolf insignia on his helmet that was a common symbol on all of their armors. He matched, for the most part, with another, but there was a slight difference. The one who spoke had paint in the form of jagged lines coming from under his visor, the other one, to Din's left (the other was on his right) had painted over his breath filters.</p><p>The other four filled in the gaps, the first one who had spoken, having been to his right and next to the second one who spoke.</p><p>Between him and the third was one whose greaves seemed to have grey flames painted on them, along with donning a single orange pauldron on his left shoulder. He also donned a kama, though a glance back informed Din that there was another with a kama directly behind him, twin blasters pointed directly at the back of his neck.</p><p>This one had paint on his vambraces and rerebraces and across his helmet— the paint on the sides of it looking similar to pointed teeth. With the way he held himself, he seemed to be the leader of the group.</p><p>The one on the left of the one directly behind him had the wolf insignia on the helmet like a number of the others, along with lines of paint that ran vertically and parallel down the top of his helmet until they reached the insignia. The one on the right had a teardrop shape around the crest of his helmet and various lines that intersected at the visor.</p><p>And all of them were ready for battle.</p><p>Din was tense as he glanced between those before him. Part of him wanted to believe that he could easily take all seven of these… troopers, but he also knew that at the slightest movement, they could and would shoot the Kid. They didn't seem to notice the Kid, but still, Din cursed mentally. The Magistrate didn't mention anything about these Troopers. Were one of them the Jedi? Was it the one behind him? Were they <em>all </em>Jedi?</p><p>"Askin' again, since you didn't hear us the first time, Mando," the one with the flame paint said. "The Magistrate send you?"</p><p>Din swallowed a bit, hand drifting his own blaster. "Yes—"</p><p>"See, what'd I tell ya? <em>Mir'osik. </em>Thinkin' she could win. It'll take a lot more than one to take us all down," One of the matching ones said and his match scoffed.</p><p>"<em>Mir'osik," </em>he agreed with a nod. "Beskar's nice and all, but damn, you'd think after last night she'd send more than just one guy, even if he is Mandalorian."</p><p>Din stiffened, eyes narrowing behind his helmet.</p><p>"You speak <em>Mando'a?"</em> he asked, fingers twitching. This wasn't good. Had he stumbled into a secret coven that was more hostile to outsiders? If that was the case, then did this coven work with the Jedi? It seemed like it, considering how they asked if the Magistrate sent him— or was she <em>also</em> hunting the other Mandalorians on the planet and this was all a coincidental meeting.</p><p>"Doesn't look like this bucket-head recognizes us, boys," the one in the Kama behind him grunted. "Let's just get him out of the way and—"</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath and Din watched as the ones in front of them turned their heads. He turned, too, and realized that they were staring at the Kid. Fear shot up his spine and he moved instantly, whipping his pulse blaster around and aiming it at the closest of the Troopers, the one with the darker paint. Instantly, they all slid into battle-ready positions— or rather, more ready than before.</p><p>"One step towards the Kid and I'll send a pulse through you powerful enough to disintegrate you," he warned and there was some shifting among the Troopers.</p><p>"<em>That,"</em> a voice said from behind Din and he whirled around. "Won't be necessary."</p><p>From the forest melted a figure, tall and with a metal mask of sorts affixed to his face from under the hood of his cloak. His hood covered his eyes and the rest of his face and his voice carried a strange reverberation in it, something unnatural even. The Kama-wearing leader and the one with the lines on his helmet shifted, moving out of the way as the figure stepped forwards, but the rest kept their blasters trained on Din.</p><p>The figure simply raised a four-fingered, taloned hand and the troopers slowly lowered their blasters. This was the real leader of the group then. Din eyed him warily, not lowering his own weapon as the hooded figure gazed at him.</p><p>"Are you Ahsoka Tano?" Din asked, and there was a beat of silence before laughter came from the two matching Troopers.</p><p>"<em>Did he seriously just—"</em></p><p>"Oh, <em>kriff</em>, Boost, I think he did!"</p><p>The figure seemed just amused before reaching up with one hand and taking off his hood and Din's breath <em>stopped</em> for a moment.</p><p>"You're a Kel Dor," he breathed, slowly lowering his pulse blaster as he gazed at the tall being in front of him.</p><p>The Kel Dor just chuckled, though it came out with a slight wheeze, hardly noticeable to most, but Din picked up on it. He sensed the Kama-wearing one with the teeth painted on tense a bit, so he must have heard it too.</p><p>"Yes, that seems to be the reaction I've been getting as of late," the Kel Dor mused, head tilting as the two Troopers calmed down from their laughing fit. "But to answer your question, no, I regret to tell you that I'm not the one you're looking for. Ahsoka Tano is a very powerful Togruta, and I am a Kel Dor."</p><p>Din slumped a bit, lowering his pulse blaster. "I see…" he uttered.</p><p>"But," The Kel Dor continued. "If you are looking for Ahsoka Tano, perhaps I can be of assistance."</p><p>He thought for a moment. Bo-Katan had told him that Ahsoka Tano was on Corvus, but she wasn't, obviously. That said, the Magistrate had said that a <em>Jedi</em> was plaguing the city...</p><p>Din took a breath.</p><p>"Can I assume that you're Jedi?" he asked, "Because if you are… we need to talk."</p><p>"Is it about this little guy?"</p><p>Din turned and he heard the Kama-wearing trooper sigh and saw him shake his head a bit. The matching duo had moved over to the Kid and were both looking at him, one of them (Boost, maybe? Din couldn't tell from the back) was reaching to pick him up. The Kel Dor cleared his throat.</p><p>"Sinker," he warned though there was some amusement in his tone, or at least, Din thought it sounded like amusement. The Trooper known as "Sinker" (meaning the other one was Boost) lowered his hands from the Kid.</p><p>The Kel Dor then stepped over to them and the two moved out of his way as he knelt down, gazing at the Kid. There was silence, save for the Troopers putting their blasters away and then the Kel Dor took the Kid into his arms, standing up.</p><p>"Come," was all he said, turning and walking deeper into the forest.</p><p>"You heard the General," the kama-wearing trooper grunted before he and the orange pauldron-wearing trooper followed the Kel Dor. Sinker and Boost followed them. The other three glanced at Din and he shifted, before following and the three followed after him.</p><p>The Kel Dor lead them deeper into the forest, even as night fell, but eventually, they reached a clearing. The remains of a campfire weren't far from the entrance ramp of a modified VCX-100 that sat in the clearing and Din shifted again, glancing around. There were a few crates to one side, and some logs had been dragged over around the remains of the fire.</p><p>"Comet, Wildfire, if you would please start on dinner for our guest," the Kel Dor said, "I will be talking with the little one here."</p><p>"Roger that, sir," the pauldron-wearing trooper said before reaching up and, with a click, he removed his helmet. The one with the tear-drop shaped paint mark did the same as he walked past Din, shaking his hair out before huffing.</p><p>"What do we even have to eat tonight, Jag?" he asked and the trooper in question took his helmet off from beside Din, shaking his messy hair out and scowling.</p><p>"Rations."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"Welcome to the Pack, pup," Boost and Sinker both said in sync, patting 'Comet' on the shoulders before they both took their helmets off. Comet stuck his tongue out before turning to the three that walked into the clearing behind Din.</p><p>"Warthog, we only have rations," he called, a cheeky grin playing on his lips and the one with the darker paint groaned.</p><p>"Horrible, we need to stop for a real supply run."</p><p>"Oh, with what money, 'hog," the other unmasked trooper asked— Wildfire, Din noted down mentally. He looked past them, seeing the Kel Dor set the Kid down on a stack of crates before he himself sat.</p><p>A hand slapped him on his back and he stumbled forwards, glancing over his shoulder only to see a grin full of teeth and a scarred eye. The other Kama-wearing trooper had somehow gotten behind him.</p><p>"Go on, Mando," the trooper all but growled, helmet under his arm and Din was suddenly reminded of those Loth-Wolves he had run into on Lothal.</p><p>Oh, what had he gotten he and the Kid into?</p><p>(x)</p><p>Dinner had been an interesting affair, between meeting all of the self-named Wolfpack— save the leader, who was certainly a Jedi and they didn't tell him his name, only calling him 'The General' as if it was some big secret— and being handed a plastic pouch of sorts and some sort of straw. Even if Din was someone who didn't adhere to the Creed, what was inside the pouch looked... less than appetizing. So Din had, as politely as he possibly could have, turned down the offer for food. And the one who had offered it to him— Comet— had only shrugged it off before continuing with whatever conversation he had been having.</p><p>Of the seven, Wolffe was the default leader of the group when the Jedi wasn’t around— He was the eldest brother, Din assumed, as they all shared the same face. He was the gruffest of the seven, a perpetual scowl on his face and a cybernetic eye in place of one he had lost.</p><p>And then there were Boost and Sinker who feel in line as Wolffe's seconds, and though they all seemed to be close in age, Din couldn't be sure that Boost and Sinker weren't twins with how in-sync the two seemed to be, and how easily they could go from ganging up on their brothers to tearing into each other.</p><p>Warthog and Wildfire were more boisterous than Wolffe was, but just as rough around the edges, while Comet seemed to be cheerful enough. Jag was pretty quiet, seemingly tired as he dozed off halfway through dinner, only to wake startled when Boost and Sinker got into an argument over something or other— something about soap, Din thinks.</p><p>It was during this argument when the Jedi rejoined them, holding the Kid in his arms and sitting down next to Din. Without prompting, Wolffe handed over the pack that Din had refused and the Kel Dor took it, before giving it to the Kid instead of beginning to eat himself—though Din supposed that it must be hard for him to eat in the first place.</p><p>"Forgive me for not introducing myself before," the Kel Dor said as the Kid started to eat under the watchful eyes of Wolffe and Comet. "The youngling tells me that you have been taking care of him, thus I have decided to trust you."</p><p>The Kel Dor turned to Din as he gazed at the Kid. He turned, looking back and the Kel Dor seemed to smile.</p><p>"I am Plo Koon, former Jedi Master and Member of the Council when the Galactic Republic still flourished," he introduced himself. "And I can assume you've met the Pack?"</p><p>Din nodded. "Yeah," he started before he paused. "You can understand him?"</p><p>The Kel Dor hummed. "Yes, in a way," he told him simply as Comet yelped and surged forwards to catch Jag before he could go face-first into the small bonfire Wildfire had created. He heard Wolffe sigh from Plo Koon's other side.</p><p>A chuckle came from the Kel Dor, rich and deep, as Comet set his brother on the ground to sleep. He returned his attention to him after a moment.</p><p>"I am a Kel Dor," he explained, "One who excels in telepathic connections to those willing. Grogu is not mature enough to begin speaking himself, though he does understand Basic. It will be some time before he will gain the ability to speak, perhaps a few more years…"</p><p>Plo Koon trailed off and Din had the feeling he was frowning under his anti-ox mask. In truth, Din only knew the bare minimum about Kel Dor, so he took the other's word on being telepathic.</p><p>"Grogu?" he asked instead and the Kid looked up from his ration-based meal with a coo. The Kel Dor hummed again.</p><p>"That is the name he was given, if it was from his parents or given to him at the Crèche or not, I do not know."</p><p>Din was silent for a moment, gazing down at the green creature he had become... companions with. "Grogu…" he murmured and the Kid— Grogu— looked over to him, cooing and eras perking up.</p><p>Plo Koon seemed to smile from behind his mask. "Grogu was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant many years ago. A number of Masters trained him over the years, some of which I knew personally, though I admit that I was not one of them."</p><p>His brows furrowed suddenly. "At the end of the Clone Wars, when the Empire rose into power, he was hidden, it seems."</p><p>A glint of metal caught Din's eye as the Kel Dor reached out, gently stroking Grogu's head and it took a moment for Din to register the metallic glint was actually the fire reflecting off of the Kel Dor's cybernetic arm. He wondered briefly how it had happened but shook the thought off.</p><p>"He was lucky, from what I heard, what I felt," Plo Koon murmured before hesitating. "… had it not been for Lissarkh…"</p><p>He fell silent and a sudden, sharp pang was felt in Din's chest, startling him a bit— that feeling, the sorrow, it wasn't <em>his.</em></p><p>"<em>Buir?"</em> Comet questioned, leaning over. His brows were furrowed and Wolffe shifted closer as well. Boost and Sinker stopped their wrestling and Wildfire and Warthog looked over, brows all furrowed. Plo Koon shook his head.</p><p>"I am alright, <em>ade</em>," he told the brothers, and Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost looked skeptical, but relented as Plo Koon let out a breath and Din swore he saw his tusks move. The Kel Dor cleared his throat.</p><p>"Nonetheless, Grogu was lucky," he continued, tucking his hand back into his cloak. "Lissarkh, a former student of mine took Grogu from the temple to protect him… but from that point onwards, his memory becomes… dark." The Kel Dor shook his head at that admission.</p><p>"I dare not probe further," he told him. "I am no mind healer, if Grogu had shielded himself from those memories, it is not my place to make him relive them."</p><p>A taloned hand— flesh and blood, this time— rested on the Kel Dor's knee, fingers tapping slowly as he thought. "I do know that he was lost, alone," he paused. "I have only met two others like Grogu, both Masters alongside me on the Council. One named Yoda, the other was Yaddle. I do not know if Master Yaddle remains or if she has passed on, I was not as close to her as I was to Master Yoda and both kept their species a closely guarded secret. Master Yoda has since passed into the Force."</p><p>Grogu cooed softly again and Din saw Comet smile from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Can Grogu still wield the Force?" Plo Koon asked him and Din looked up.</p><p>"You mean his powers?"</p><p>He heard Wolffe huff out a noise that was probably laughter with a mutter that sounded quite like 'kriffing magic bullshit' and Plo Koon chuckled a bit.</p><p>"Yes," he said. "The Force is what <em>gives</em> Grogu his powers. It is an energy field created by all living things."</p><p>The Kel Dor held his hand out and Boost and Sinker both yelped as they were lifted up, with twin yells of <em>"Buir!"</em> before getting set back down again. "To wield this power, it takes a great deal of training and discipline."</p><p>Din watched as Plo Koon set the two down, and the two instantly went back to their scuffle, with Wildfire and Warthog cheering them on quietly.</p><p>(Jag was still sleeping, curled up by Comet, who was dragging a stick through the dirt, drawing maybe.)</p><p>"I… have seen him do things like that," Din said after a moment. "Things I couldn't explain. My Task was to bring him to a Jedi."</p><p>At that, the Mandalorian turned to Plo Koon and the Kel Dor let out a sigh.</p><p>"The Jedi Order fell a long time ago, my friend."</p><p>"So did the Empire, yet it still hunts him," Din insisted. "You are a former Jedi, he needs your help."</p><p>Plo heaved another sigh before he glanced up to Wolffe, who raised a brow in return but the two said nothing— yet everything at the same time. Din glanced to the Kid, who was nodding off, the ration-pouches </p><p>The Kel Dor turned back to Din, slowly standing. "Let him sleep," he told him. "I will test him in the morning, then we will see what is to happen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just like before, there aren't many images of Wildfire or Jag. Wildfire’s armor paint is basically self-explanatory. He’s got flames. It's in his name. Jag’s got the same design on his helmet in the movies painted onto his helm here but yk in grey. He also has the usual legs and shoulder paint like the rest. Also, not sure why Wildfire has a kama, but hey. He’s fine as is. </p><p>Also yes I fucking learned everything about the armors (not everything but I can name the parts kinda) because Din would know. </p><p> </p><p>Translations:</p><p>Mir’osik: dung for brains</p><p>Ade: children</p><p> </p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>I debated on if I should put Lissarhk in here or not because I love all of Plo’s Children and we don't know anything about Lissarhk nor her fate, but then decided on this route because Yikes also we never did know who saved Grogu. So she's there in spirit. Bultar um. Well. you know how legends went.</p><p>Din doesn’t know about Kel dor because I believe at this point in time they were a.) hard to find and info was hard to find and b.) it's Din. he asked Boba Fett if he was a Jedi. this man is clueless. So he knows what a Kel Dor is but not anything about them aside from the fact that they need an anti-ox mask to survive outside of Dorin or planets like Dorin.</p><p>Droiid on Tumblr has some amazing Plo Survived O66 Art (and PloKit art too, don't @ me, yall know me) though, instead of their two cybernetic arms, I'm just doing one. Though two is v cool, I don't want Plo to fry his organs when using electric judgment with metal arms. (though it's already fuCKING RISKY JFC).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The Morning Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The people who live next door to me on both sides are unbelievably loud. But like at 2 am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning dawned bright and early and Plo had been awake long before any of the <em>vod</em> woke, silently watching over the small pile of clones on one side of the camp and the sleeping Mandalorian and child on the other.</p><p>It was… strange. Plo had given up on finding any who survived the horrid genocide of the Jedi. To think that his own former Padawan…</p><p>No, it wouldn't do him any good to think on that. He had been lost in grief for too many months due to everything before, it would do the others no good to fall back into that. Slowly, Plo drew in a breath, then released it, and he saw Wolffe's hand twitch from where he could just be seen under his younger brothers. His eldest son always did have the knack of figuring out when he was distressed, even for a moment.</p><p>The Kel Dor sighed again, legs crossed under him, and slowly reached out with the Force, traveling along and feeling every connection he had made.</p><p>There were the weaker ones, the children from the Rebellion who he only knew through name and face. There was the ever chaotic yet orderly Hondo Ohnaka, and who knew what he was doing despite his old age. There was the recently created connection that was the shining beacon of Grogu, though stifled and forced behind walls to keep himself safe. But he was strong despite all things. And the Mandalorian's own bright spark of life, battered and bruised and Plo's heart <em>ached</em> for them both.</p><p>He could feel the bright power of the Skywalkers, though he had distanced himself as much as he possibly could despite Obi-Wan's insistence that he would need a <em>true </em>master.</p><p>(Plo had shaken his head and told Obi-Wan that he was no <em>Jedi </em>Master anymore. He could not teach the boy what was needed to be taught, not with so much blood on his hands, and… and he feared that he would allow revenge to cloud his judgment if he came face to face with… Vader. Vader, who killed his niece, who had a hand in killing Bultar, who killed <em>so many innocents at the temple. Who killed Cin, Shaak, and assisted in killing Mace. </em>But <em>oh</em> how his chest had constricted when he felt Obi-Wan's passing, and when he felt Yoda's passing as well.)</p><p>As he moved deeper, searching through his connections, he felt the Pack, warm and protective and subconsciously reaching out for him when he gently brushed over their minds. He could feel Ahsoka, bright and passionate on his peripheral, though he didn't linger too much. It had been many years, but there was still a rift, and she was young with many things on her shoulders. It would only add to her problems if she recognized his distress.</p><p>He continued onwards before a familiar gentleness cradled him, like a lull in the ocean. And then the com on his wrist beeped and he answered without a second thought.</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>My love, what has distressed you so? I can feel you all the way from here."</em></strong>
</p><p>Plo let out a breath, grasping tightly to the presence far away and left on Tython.</p><p>"The fate of Lissarkh has been revealed to me, after all these years."</p><p>There was a pause before a gentle wave seemed to soothe the budding pain in his chest. <strong><em>"I am sorry, my love…"</em></strong></p><p>"Is it foolish of me to grieve so deeply for her, even after all these years?"</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>No, she was your child and you loved her— just as you loved Sha and Bultar and continue to love Ahsoka."</em></strong>
</p><p>Another pause before a soft sigh. <strong><em>"It will harm you more if you do not grieve."</em></strong></p><p>He let out a breath, feeling the boys begin to stir on the edges of his senses. "You are right," he admitted, letting the Force flow through him again. "When we return, there will be time to grieve properly."</p><p><strong>"<em>Indeed," </em></strong>came the response. <strong><em>"But for now you must find what Ahsoka has sent you for. Come now, the boys will wake soon."</em></strong></p><p>The Kel Dor let out a rasping breath in the form of a slight chuckle. "You are right. We will return to Tython soon, my love."</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>I await your return, I fear I can only count rocks so many times before I get bored. Especially now that Agen and Voolvif left for Tatooine to... well, you know how Agen is about the Slavery still running rampant there, and how Voolvif lets him drag him around."</em></strong>
</p><p>"Such is the way of life that we have chosen, it seems," he mused. "I will see you soon."</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>May the Force be with you, Plo."</em></strong>
</p><p>"And to you too, Kit."</p><p>And like the tide going out, the two separated, the com went silent, and Plo was returned to Corvus as the boys woke, Boost and Sinker already stretching and cleaning the dust from their armor as Wilfire set up the fire for the morning. Plo hopped down easily from the top of <em>The Hunt</em>, walking over to the seven Clones.</p><p>"Good morning, my sons," he greeted as they looked over with a chorus of 'good morning, <em>buir'</em>.</p><p>"Rations again this morning, <em>Buir," </em>Jag yawned as Plo sat down next to him. Jag looked much better than the previous day, and Plo was thankful that the nightmares of what had happened nearly twenty-five years ago had not plagued him while he slept. Though that could have been in part of Comet and Warthog basically hugging him to sleep.</p><p>"I'm sure you boys will figure something out," Plo said in return, gently stroking his hair. Jag hummed a bit, leaning into the metallic touch.</p><p>The results of Order 66 weighed heavily on him even still, and Plo knew that even after all these years the sight of Plo's cybernetic arm caused guilt for them all at times. But he soothed them each time, they were alive, and it was in the past.</p><p>Comet scooted over, resting his head against Plo's leg with a soft sigh.</p><p>"Are we all going in or are two of us gonna stay behind?" he asked. Plo glanced to Wolffe who tilted his head, thinking.</p><p>"If we can wrangle that Mando into helping us, then yeah, It'd be best if Jag and someone else stayed back," the former Commander said. Jag gave a tired thumbs up.</p><p>"I'll be the getaway pilot," he said simply and Wildfire chuckled. Warthog grinned a bit as well before a soft cooing noise made them all go still and quiet. Boost grinned a bit, holding a hand out as Grogu wobbled over to them, most likely looking for food. He was scooped up into his arms anyways as Wildfire stood to grab the ration packets.</p><p>Plo certainly did not envy the boys when it came to food in this case. He remembered the tasteless mush from the Clone Wars, the Rebellion's rations weren't much better— and he was just happy that his own metabolism and hunger cycles didn't require him to eat as much as his sons had to. He and Ahsoka might have found out a way to reverse the accelerated aging, but the fact that the Clones were created with the idea of perfect soldiers… well, it was safe to say that their calorie intake was much higher than even the average human's.</p><p>Though it was amusing to watch as Comet's face scrunched up every time. Hopefully, Agen and Voolvif would manage to actually <em>get supplies</em> this time instead of antagonizing a hidden cartel that managed to slip under the Republic's watchful eye.</p><p>Though hunting was always an option, he supposed as he watched Boost and Sinker try to feed Grogu the tasteless mush that was Rebellion Rations. Grogu, for his part, didn't seem to mind that the food he was getting spoon-fed was tasteless.</p><p>Jag shifted a bit, eyes trained on the Mandalorian and Plo knew that he wasn't the only one keeping tabs on their Beskar-clad guest. Plo himself was keeping tabs on him through the force, and he knew for a fact that the man was not asleep like he was pretending to be. Though like himself, it wasn't as if others could tell with his face obstructed by his helmet.</p><p>(Plo couldn't exactly count the times he had fallen asleep standing or in his council seat during a particularly long Council session after a long deployment on the front-lines. If only Mace had allowed him to lower the oxygen levels just a bit so he could rest comfortably while the rest of them droned on and on about matters of the State that Plo didn't want to deal with.)</p><p>"Should we wake him?" Comet asked, eyes following Jag's line of sight. "He should be awake for whenever you do that testing thing, right?"</p><p>Plo just let out a chuckle. "Comet, I believe he's already awake."</p><p>Comet startled slightly, as did Mandalorian.</p><p>"You could tell?" Comet asked and Plo just chuckled again.</p><p>"How do you think I survived the Council so long?"</p><p>Wolffe snorted, hiding a snicker as he did and the Mandalorian sat up.</p><p>"Good morning," Plo greeted the armored man. "I'm afraid the only food we can offer you this morning are rations leftover from the Rebellion."</p><p>"And unfortunately, they were made to never spoil," Warthog uttered and Wildfire snorted at that as the Mandalorian stood and slowly walked over to them. Grogu's ears perked and he looked over, though seemed perfectly content to be between Boost and Sinker as they fed him another packet of rations.</p><p>"Oh," the Mandalorian grunted a bit as he sat back down, legs crossed. "No thank you… I…" he indicated to his helmet and Plo hummed.</p><p>"I have heard of Mandalorians who prefer to never remove their helmet once indoctrinated into their sect," he said simply, "I can assume that you are one of them?"</p><p>And there it was. A troubled feeling rolling off of the young man in waves.</p><p>But he just nodded. "Yes. It is the Way."</p><p>"The Way works in many different forms, just like the Force does," Plo mused and the Mandalorian just gave a partial shrug. The subject was dropped and Plo would press no further.</p><p>Instead, he gently nudged Jag and Comet and the two sat up fully so Plo could stand.</p><p>"Shall we proceed with testing Grogu's abilities, Mister Mandalorian?" he asked, brushing off his robes and tilting his head at the armor-clad individual. He nods slowly, standing up again, and this time Grogu wiggles out of Boost's hold and waddles up to the man who he considered his father already.</p><p>And Plo knew that he could not train the child to be a <em>Jedi.</em> Perhaps a Grey, but not a Jedi.</p><p>(Certainly, it would be next to impossible to train anyone to be a Jedi when one no longer considered themselves to be one.)</p><p>As Plo led the Mandalorian and the Child back towards the stack of crates, he contemplated on this. If the Mandalorian was adamant about Grogu being returned to the Jedi then he would have to turn them away. He would point them to where he knew Skywalker was, or he could allow them to return to Tython with them anyways for when Agen and Voolvif returned— the two of them still stuck to the Code and considered themselves Jedi despite everything.</p><p>But, if the Force and the Mandalorian allowed for him to teach Grogu to at least control his gift, then he would, but that would be left up to the Mandalorian.</p><p>He indicated that Grogu be set down before he turned, moving to the tree-line of the clearing and gazing around. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for, carefully taking a stone no larger than half his palm into his hand before walking back over. The Mandalorian was watching him silently as he stood before Grogu and showed the child the stone. He could feel Grogu's curiosity perked and he smiled behind his mask before he gently used the Force to push the stone over to Grogu. The child grasped onto the stone once it was in his hands, turning it over and Plo held his hand out, palm upwards.</p><p>"Now," he murmured, tone gentle and soothing. "Can you return the stone to me, Little Grogu?"</p><p>Grogu looked up at him, head tilted and the Mandalorian shifted.</p><p>"He doesn't… he doesn't understand," he ventured and Plo just smiled behind his mask.</p><p>"He understands," he assured him before turning back to Grogu. "The stone, Grogu. It's alright…"</p><p>Grogu glanced to the Mandalorian and Plo saw him shift a bit, tilting his head in his direction before Grogu looked back to the stone. He dropped it not a second later and the Mandalorian sighed. Plo placed a hand on the man's arm.</p><p>"Peace," he told him gently, and he could practically taste the nervousness and anxiety that was rolling off of the bounty hunter.</p><p>Slowly, he crossed over to Grogu, kneeling down and taking one of his small hands into his own. And like a static shock, fear flooded the Force around them, fear from Grogu, and Plo's heart ached for him. He was still just a child.</p><p>"There is much fear in you, little one," Plo murmured, letting out a breath before he stood back up, walking back over to the Mandalorian.</p><p>"He has hidden his abilities in order to survive after Order 66 was enacted after the ones who had been hiding him were killed. Lissarkh must have told him to hide them and wait until a Jedi came..." he told him before turning back towards Grogu. "But, let us try something else. Perhaps it is because I am unfamiliar that he will not use the Force. Perhaps… he will listen to you."</p><p>He indicated to the Mandalorian to come stand by him and, after a moment of hesitation, he did. And again, the nervousness that was rolling off of him could be felt. The Mandalorian was good at hiding his emotions with his armor and helmet, there was little doubt on that, and had Plo not been born a Kel Dor or not have been so in-tune with the force, he was certain that the sheer amount of nerves that came from the Mandalorian wouldn't have been felt.</p><p>He handed the Mandalorian the stone. "Hold the stone in the palm of your hand," he instructed, "And tell him to lift the stone."</p><p>The Mandalorian turned the stone over in his hand once before nodding slightly and holding the stone out, though there was some hesitance in his stance.</p><p>"Alright Kid," he started, "Lift the stone."</p><p>Grogu just gave him a clueless tilt of the head and Plo just had to smile under his mask.</p><p>"Grogu," he reminded the Mandalorian shifted, a spike of embarrassment rolling off of him and Plo simply offered him a smile from behind his mask.</p><p>But he shifted again, holding the stone out. "Grogu," he tried and the child looked up at him, cooing. "Come on, take the stone."</p><p>There was a pause before Grogu turned away with a soft grunt. The Mandalorian sighed, tossing the stone to the side.</p><p>"He's stubborn."</p><p>Plo just inclined his head. "No more than you, I believe," he noted. "Giving up is not in your nature, my Mandalorian friend. Try and connect with him."</p><p>The Mandalorian gazed at him before turning back to Grogu. He gazed at him for a moment before reaching into his belt and pulling something out— a silver sphere no larger than the Child's hands.</p><p>He held it out and Grogu's ears instantly perked up.</p><p>"Grogu," the Mandalorian started, kneeling down and holding the ball up for the child to see and Grogu followed it, hand raised.</p><p>"Do you want this?" the Mandalorian questioned. "Well, go ahead. Take it."</p><p>Plo watched with interest as the Mandalorian coaxed Grogu to take the ball and as the child reached out. There was a soft ripple through the Force and then the ball was pulled from the Mandalorian's hand and into Grogu's.</p><p>"Good job! Good job, Kid!"</p><p>He blinked as the Mandalorian stood, walking over to Grogu and he could feel the pride and joy coming from the Mandalorian and Grogu, directed at one another. He let out a silent sigh, casting a glance over to where his boys were, where Wolffe was throwing Boost and Wildfire about, where Jag and Comet were repainting their armor, where Sinker was laying in the dirt with Warthog on top of him.</p><p>He could not train Grogu— not to be a Jedi.</p><p>Plo gazed back to The Mandalorian, taking a breath and steeling himself.</p><p>"He's formed a strong attachment to you," he commented and the Mandalorian looked over to him with an air of confusion. He paused before he sighed.</p><p>"I cannot train him in the way of being a Jedi," he said simply and that made the Beskar-clad man stand up.</p><p>"What?" he asked, "Why not? You've seen what he can do!"</p><p>Plo nodded gravely. "Indeed," he said. "Which is why it would be dangerous for him to be taught in the ways of a Jedi. His attachment to you is very strong. It will make him vulnerable to his fears, his anger. He has suffered much already, I fear as if training him to be a Jedi could twist him."</p><p>"All the more reason to train him!"</p><p>He was getting angry now, desperate, and Plo sighed, the noise coming out as a soft hiss through his mask.</p><p>"I have seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi Knight," Plo told him, "To the best of us. To a <em>Master</em>. I will not train him to become a Jedi if you are set on that path. To train him to be a Jedi would mean taking him away from you."</p><p>He held the Mandalorian's gaze, keeping the force around him steady and controlled, allowing the Mandalorian to <em>feel</em> how serious this was. "Would you be able to do that, knowing that this child might believe that you have abandoned him to a <em>creature</em> he knows nothing of? To a hypocrite, teaching him that attachment is forbidden?"</p><p>The Mandalorian shifted, glancing to where the Pack was. "You have… attachments," he stated and Plo nodded.</p><p>"In a sense. The Jedi Code forbids attachment," he said simply. "But not relationships, not love. It is a difficult line to balance."</p><p>"And yet you have," the Mandalorian pointed out. "You could teach him."</p><p>"I could not," Plo countered, "Tell me, for the sake of the greater good or for the sake of the mission, would you be able to uphold your <em>duty</em> before Grogu? If you had to chose between Grogu and saving someone you don't know for the sake of the mission, could you? Could he?"</p><p>The Mandalorian was silent, hesitant and Plo let out a breath.</p><p>"The 104th Attack Battalion was over five hundred men strong," he told the Mandalorian. "I trusted each and every one of those men, but I allowed myself to put duty first. I had promised to treat every single soldier under my care like a person, not just another number for the Republic to throw at armies, but I could not even attempt to keep them all safe that day because the Republic needed me to find out what weapon was out there. Perhaps I should have fought more, insisted on going alone to find it before we sent over five hundred men to their deaths. Before <em>I</em> led them to their graves."</p><p>He shook his head, gazing back to where his sons were. "Wolffe, Boost, and Sinker are all that remain from the original 104th Attack Battalion, and I will fight tooth and nail to keep them and their brothers with us now from harm."</p><p>Plo turned back to the Mandalorian. "My friend, understand when I say that I cannot teach Grogu the way of the Jedi it is because I no longer can consider myself a Jedi. I will accept that people see me as such, but I walk the line of the Greys more often than not," he told him. "I cannot teach him to be a Jedi."</p><p>"Why did you break away from the Jedi?" the man in Beskar asked him softly and Plo laughed softly.</p><p>"I hadn't meant to," he said, regret seeping into his tone. "I loved the Jedi Order before the War, before we were all seeped in blood, before we had to become Generals. I began to fall after I lost my men. And then Order 66 happened, almost all the Jedi were slaughtered because the Empire took control of our men. And then the Order was no more. I still border on the Code, there are things that I agree with, but I am far too intertwined with others to be a <em>good</em> Jedi, after all."</p><p>He smiled a bit behind his mask, gazing down at his cybernetic hand for a moment. "I have sons, now, and a husband who I hold dear to my heart. And In the twenty-five years since the Republic Fell, I have done a great many things— good and bad. I cannot teach Grogu to be a Jedi, but I can help him control his powers."</p><p>He closed his fingers before he dropped his hand to his side, hiding his form back under his cloak before he turned. "I have delayed for too long," he admitted, "Think on my proposition, Mandalorian, I must get back to the village."</p><p>As Plo walked back to the 'Pack, who seemed to sense that it was time to get going and were putting their armor back on, he heard the Mandalorian follow him.</p><p>"Koon," the man spoke up as Plo pulled his hood up over his head. He glanced back and raised a brow. The Mandalorian's stance was… something. Determined, seemed to be the word that fit the best, but his stance was firm.</p><p>"The Magistrate sent me to kill you."</p><p>"I'm well aware," he answered, tone even. "And I hope you are aware that it would take much more than one Mandalorian to kill me as of this exact moment."</p><p>As they spoke, the Pack had circled around the Mandalorian, hands on weapons and scowls on their faces.</p><p>The Mandalorian held his hands up. "I didn't agree to anything," he told him carefully. "I'll help you with your problem, if you see to it that Grogu is properly trained."</p><p>Plo Koon paused, a grim smile on his face behind his mask before he turned. "Jag, Comet, stay with Grogu here. The rest of us, let us go back to the Village." was all he said before he walked back into the woods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a Hondo Ohnaka supremacy household. we love Hondo Ohnaka here.</p><p>Also, lmAO DID YA'LL REALLY THINK I'D SAVE ONE AND NOT THE OTHER? I love my boys too much. If you want details on Kit's survival uh there's like. a youtube video where Kit just drags himself out of there. The idea I had for Agen surviving is due to having two hearts and being run through one with a saber would have certainly crippled him, but the other one would've been able to at least keep him alive long enough for him and Kit to drag themselves out of there quickly enough. Just, go with it. Rip Saesee though. We knew ye not very well but we'll miss you.</p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>If you haven't read my other fics, specifically the Price Given one, I write Kel Dor as a species that creates deep and emotional connections that can be felt through the force. Ao that's why Plo can feel everyone mentioned above.</p><p>Voolvif canonically survived I think? He's technically MiA. He just dropped out of existence after the Outer Rim sieges and also not really canon but kinda canon? if the 2003 Clone Wars is canon then he's canon but I think he's legends now and Thanks I Hate That Let The Wolf Man Come Back To Canon He Deserves It For Being A Good Boy. But neither he nor Agen will show up to fight Moff. They're just. There. Because I miss them. They might show up at the very end like "oh wow is that Yoda? is he tiny now wait, no"</p><p>Jag is a tired lad. Certainly of all the 104th, Jag suffers the most because he's the one who pulled the trigger. Lots of nightmares even after twenty years.</p><p>Post O66 Plo here is more of a Grey Jedi than a real Jedi now. He'll accept being called a Jedi, but for obvious reasons, he's abandoned the code and freely uses the lightning he's been gifted. He's still for Justice, just he's ditched the attachment rule and the "don't use your lightning gd Plo" rule.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: TheLiberation of Calodan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hey, a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three prisoners, according to the Mandalorian, strung up outside the inner gate of the village.</p><p>In truth, Wolffe didn't trust the Mandalorian on principle— he didn't trust anyone who made any attempts to harm their <em>Buir</em> and he didn't trust anyone who threatened to disintegrate his brothers. The Mandalorian had done the latter first and then told them that he had basically been sent to do the former.</p><p>So yeah, Wolffe didn't trust that beskar-wearing punk more than he trusted Pong Krell. Which is to say not at all. But Plo seemed to, so he supposed he'd have to grit his teeth and let shit happen. They'd be working with him anyways while Plo fought the Magistrate.</p><p>Ahsoka had given them enough intel so that they knew that the Magistrate wasn't just someone who knew the whereabouts of Grand Admiral Thrawn, but Plo was Plo. And Plo happened to also have the power of <em>kriffing </em>lightning on his side.</p><p>So all he and the boys had to do in the meanwhile was save the prisoners and help the beskar-wearing bucket-head get rid of the guards and Assassin Droids while Plo took out the Magistrate. Which honestly, Wolffe was happy to do. Droids were his specialty.</p><p>(He shoves down the small thought in his head that was of Ghost, and how the Medic would've been <em>pissed</em> that he was going into battle prepared to throw his helmet off and <em>bite</em> a droid. He doesn't think about Ghost or Ember. He <em>doesn't.</em>)</p><p>Plo kept the fog heavy around them as he approached the gates and Wolffe couldn't help but grin under his helmet as he, Boost, Sinker, Warthog, and Wildfire moved through the fog.</p><p>Search and Rescue. His favorite.</p><p>"He's here!" he heard the garbled speech from one of the guards cry as Plo emerged from the fog, "Sound the alarm!"</p><p>And like that, the alarm bells started to ring out into the night again. Red blaster fire rained down above in the meanwhile, but with a sharp snap and an electric buzz, the blaster bolts were deflected in an arc of blue.</p><p>"<em><strong>Alright, boys, let's back up General</strong></em><strong> Buir!" </strong>he heard Warthog from the comlink in their helmets, and Boost let out a howl before they fanned out and began to fire back as Plo vaulted up and onto the wall, cloak fluttering behind him.</p><p>It didn't take long, blue bolts picking off the guards and flashes of Plo's lightsaber dancing in the hazy darkness of the night.</p><p>"<em><strong>Let's scale the wall, </strong></em><strong><em>Vod!</em>"</strong>Sinker said after, with a flash of blue and a loud clanging noise, the alarm bell was slashed in half and vanished from sight.</p><p>Wolffe just nodded as the others glanced at him.</p><p>"Keep up with us, Mando," he added, glancing to the Mandalorian— sans one puldron— to his side before he took a running leap at the wall. He managed to make it halfway up before he planted his feet on the stone and pushed off and upwards. The others followed suit, though stayed crouched. The Mandalorian knelt next to him before Wolffe signaled for the rest of them to fan out along the wall.</p><p>"The General gave you your part of the plan," he told the Mandalorian as he crept along the wall.</p><p>He paused before turning to look at him in the eyes. "You fuck this up and he gets hurt, I'm taking that shiny helm of yours and mounting it on my wall with your head inside of it," he growled before turning back to the village as blaster fire sounded and the telltale humming sound of a lightsaber igniting reached his ears.</p><p>Wolffe peered up, tensing a bit as Plo skillfully deflected the barrage of bolts that were being fired at him.</p><p>"<em><strong>Sinker, Boost, cover </strong></em><strong>Buir,"</strong> he ordered and twin blaster fire came from atop the wall, shooting two different guards dead. There was a moment of startled shock and Plo took advantage of that, turning and leaping down in between the buildings.</p><p>"<em><strong>Go and cover </strong></em><strong>Buir's </strong><em><strong>back, boys,"</strong></em> he grunted before Boost, Sinker, Wildfire, and Warthog dropped into the village as well.</p><p>"Execute them," Wolffe heard the Magistrate order and he glanced to the Mandalorian, nodding a bit as the Magistrate turned to head back into the inner sanctuary of the village. "Then go door to door."</p><p>He clapped the Mandalorian on the shoulder before he vaulted over the wall, quickly moving across the rooftops as the two guards left raised their blasters to the prisoners.</p><p>He took the first one down with a drop-kick to the throat, feeling their neck crack under his foot before he stomped down and the Mandalorian dropped out of the sky. At the same time, he whipped his blaster out, shooting the guard in the head as the Mandalorian shot the other.</p><p>Both of them turned, blasters pointed at the person who was rushing up to them, before lowering their weapons. Just a civilian then.</p><p>"Let's get these guys down, Mando," Wolffe grunted, stepping off of the guard and moving to the closest Prisoner.</p><p>It didn't take long to disarm the electric cadge and he caught the prisoner as he fell, gently holding him as the tremors from the aftershocks of being electrocuted for so long subsided.</p><p>"<em><strong>You're missin' out on all the fun, Commander,"</strong></em> he heard Wildfire chuckle as blaster fire echoed from between the buildings and along with the faint sound of guards screaming.</p><p>"<em><strong>Well, I'm a bit busy, if you haven't noticed,"</strong></em> he shot back as he wrapped one of the prisoner's arms around his shoulder, helping him into the civilian's home. The man took ahold of him as the head of the guard walked up the main path of the village.</p><p>Wolffe straightened up, crossing over to stand next to the Mandalorian as his brothers emerged behind them from the buildings.</p><p>A slight glance back showed that Plo was standing behind them as well, on the innermost wall. He gave a slight nod and the Kel Dor nodded back before vanishing out of sight.</p><p>"So you've thrown in with the Jedi and some deserters," the man asked as he approached. Wolffe bristled a bit, feeling the scar on the back of his neck ache at the very thought of being a part of the Empire for more than he already had been.</p><p>"Looks that way," the Mandalorian said, though his neutral tone and stance did nothing for Wolffe and the rest of them.</p><p>He was very aware of the reputation the Wolfpack had garnered in the past, and his own low growling joined with his brothers' in their helmet coms wouldn't have helped them— or at least, that's what <em>Cody</em> would've said to him. </p><p>(He shoved the thought of their scarred brother to the side, too. It wasn't the time for that.)</p><p>"Let's just shoot him and get it done," Wildfire growled and the man held up his hands.</p><p>"I'm not gonna fight a Mandalorian and a bunch of ex-stormtroopers, no matter how shit your shot is."</p><p>"You take that back!" Warthog snarled, moving forwards but Boost grabbed his shoulder, muttering a warning through their com.</p><p>The man just started to move forwards, unperturbed and unknowing of the turmoil he had caused among the remainder of the 104th.</p><p>And now he was trying to make small talk with the Mandalorian.</p><p>"<em><strong>Get a load of this asshole,"</strong></em> He heard Sinker utter. <em><strong>"Think we can kill him and get away with it?"</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Only if he draws his gun on us first, though it's not like he </strong></em><strong>hasn't</strong><em><strong> yet,"</strong></em> came Wildfire's grumble and the sound of a fight echoed from behind them. The Magistrate grunting and the soft huffs and clicks from Plo, along with the hum of both of Plo's lightsabers reaching their ears.</p><p>"<em><strong>You think he'll risk it?"</strong></em> Boost asked suddenly.</p><p>Wolffe sighed. <em><strong>"Risk what, Boost," </strong></em>he drawled. <strong>"Buir</strong><em><strong> takes a lot of unneeded risks."</strong></em></p><p>That made them all chuckle a bit.</p><p>"<em><strong>That lightning of his,"</strong></em> Boost clarified. <em><strong>"You think he'll use it?"</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Hah? That's only for emergencies and hard targets,"</strong></em> Sinker shot back. <em><strong>"Like wiping an entire army of Imps out in a single swipe. This is a one on one battle."</strong></em></p><p>A loud, metallic clang sounded from behind them and Wolffe shifted. <em><strong>"He didn't have to anyway."</strong></em></p><p>His hand adjusts his grip on his twin pistols as the man in front of them made a show of surrendering and putting his gun down. But Wolffe always trusted his instincts, he didn't lower his blasters, and neither did his brothers— good instincts were honed in the 'Pack, a part of understanding their General and his natural abilities as a telepath and strong connection to the Force.</p><p>The man stands slowly and the Mandalorian's hand drifts from the blaster at his side.</p><p>The head of the guards was shot dead by blue-colored blaster bolts before the Mandalorian can even draw his own, the pistol in the man's hand clattering loudly to the ground.</p><p>"Never trust a target," Wolffe grunted as the body hit the ground. He spun his blasters before holstering them as Boost and Sinker tossed their own across their backs and Warthog and Wildfire hoisted their own onto their shoulders.</p><p>"I know that," the Mandalorian huffed and Wildfire snorted.</p><p>"You'd think he'd 'ave been smarter than that," he uttered as the Civilian's door opened and the dark-haired man stepped out, checking for danger. Wolffe reached up and unlatched his helmet, taking it off.</p><p>"All clear, sir," he told the civilian. "The Village will be back in your hands soon enough," he assured him before he whirled around in the next second, blaster firing with the Mandalorian's and they both shot the remaining Assassin Droid off of the roof.</p><p>"Nice shot, bucket-head," Warthog said as he took his helmet off too and Mandalorian let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>For some reason that set the others off in barks of laughter and Wolffe felt his lips twitch upwards before the inner gates opened slowly. Plo stepped out, pulling his hood back over his face as the sun began to rise, a spear in one hand and his lightsaber in the other.</p><p>"Calodan is liberated," he announced, bowing to the civilian as he sheathed his lightsaber. "Your home is safe once more."</p><p>(x)</p><p>Wolffe walked beside Plo as he, the Pack, and the Mandalorian made their way outside of Calodan. The Magistrate was imprisoned and the people were waiting for the Republic to come and arrest her officially. The Civilians had thanked them all many times over to the point where Wolffe's— admittedly little— social skills were practically fried.</p><p>And it seemed that the Mandalorian was also unused to such festivity.</p><p>Thank all the little gods that Plo could always tell, though, easily excusing all of them as the citizens of Calodan celebrated into the morning.</p><p>Plo turned to the Mandalorian as soon as they were away from the village, well into the forest.</p><p>"I do believe that this was your payment," the Kel Dor said, holding the spear he had taken from the Magistrate out to him. There was a pause before the Mandalorian shook his head just slightly.</p><p>"No," he told him, "I can't accept… I didn't finish the job."</p><p>"<em>Kriff,</em> punk, just take the <em>Karking</em> spear," Wolffe grunted. "It's <em>karking</em> <em>Beskar</em>. Belongs to a Mandalorian."</p><p>The said Mandalorian seemed startled before Boost and Sinker both snuck up behind him, slinging their arms around the armored man's shoulders.</p><p>"Best just take the spear, <em>vod</em>," Boost said, snickering as the Mandalorian startled, stiffening in their holds.</p><p>"Yeah, even if you don't, It'll show up in your possession either way," Sinker added, most definitely grinning from behind his helmet. Wolffe rolled his eyes, but the Mandalorian took the spear when Plo offered it to him again.</p><p>"Now get off of him, you two," Wolffe grunted and the two of them huffed, but backed off, moving back over to Wildfire and Warthog.</p><p>Plo stepped back from the Mandalorian, most certainly smiling from behind his mask. "Come, let us collect Grogu," he told him before turning. Wolffe nodded to the Mandalorian before he followed after Plo into the forest, back to their makeshift camp.</p><p>"You're really gonna train him?" he asked lowly as they walked and Plo hummed.</p><p>"Yes," the Kel Dor decided finally, "But not to be a Jedi. I will have the Mandalorian and Grogu return to Tython with us. Agen has not abandoned the Code, though his modified version might prove to be a bit… reckless for a child. Voolvif can keep him in line and also assist in that field. If the Mandalorian is adamant still on the child learning to be a Jedi then I will suggest he learn from the two of them. or we could use the sacred stones to contact another Jedi. Perhaps Master Rancisis will finally come out of hiding?"</p><p>Wolffe made a face at that. "Shouldn't he have died by old age by now, though?"</p><p>"They can live for over well ninety years, my son," he told him, tusks flexing in what Wolffe knew was amusement. "Even though his age was quite old during the Republic Era, Master Rancisis is resourceful and my connection with him, while dim, is still there. Perhaps he's hibernating?"</p><p>He shook his head. <em>"Buir,</em> I can never tell when you're just joking about these things…" he grumbled as they entered the clearing. Jag was flat on his back, the little gremlin baby that looked like the late Grandmaster Yoda was sitting on his chest. Comet was snickering nearby before looking over as they approached.</p><p>"I take it the mission was a success?" he asked, standing up and walking over. Jag grumbled, but picked the gremlin baby up and clambered to his feet as well.</p><p>"It was," Plo said simply, lightly patting Comet's shoulder as Jag walked over. The Mandalorian seemed hesitant before he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ah… Koon…?" he all but mumbled, but Plo heard him, tilting his head. The Mandalorian cleared his throat again.</p><p>"Can I… er, say goodbye?"</p><p>"Whatever for, my friend?" Plo asked, turning back to the Mandalorian. "You're like a father to Grogu, I will not be separating you from him."</p><p>Wolffe felt the Mandalorian bristle a bit. "We made a deal," he growled. "And I held up my end of the promise."</p><p>"Watch your tone," Wolffe warned on instinct, a growl seeping into his voice but Plo simply raised a hand, halting them both.</p><p>"You did," he told the Mandalorian. "And I told you, I cannot train Grogu as a Jedi. I can teach him to control his powers as one of the Greys, and I can certainly urge him towards the Light, but I cannot train him in the path of a Jedi. It would be hypocritical."</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation. "But you… you're willing to train him?"</p><p>Plo inclined his head. "Of course," he told him gently. "But I will not separate him from you."</p><p>The Mandalorian hesitated, shifting a bit. "But… I'm a bounty hunter…"</p><p>"I would not take your way of life from you either," Plo agreed. "You can continue with your way of life, but you would not be cut off from Grogu."</p><p>There was a tension that had been building in the Mandalorian and as soon as Plo said that, it seemed to ease.</p><p>"Oh," the Beskar-clad man breathed. "Oh… Then…?"</p><p>"We have a home base on the planet Tython," Jag grunted, pushing the gremlin baby into the Mandalorian's arms. He glanced to Warthog, who shrugged but nodded at the two's silent and quick conversation. Plo seemed to understand the two pilots as well, humming a bit.</p><p>"If it is alright with you, Warthog will go with you and the Child," the Kel Dor said after a moment, "It would be easier to follow after us to Tython instead of navigating your way alone."</p><p>The Mandalorian seemed at a loss but nodded silently and Warthog took his helmet off.</p><p>"Just let me get my blasters reloaded," the pilot said with a shrug, "Then we can head over to your ship."</p><p>The Mandalorian seemed bewildered still but nodded again nonetheless and Warthog slung an arm around Comet, heading back to <em>The Hunt. </em>Jag poked the gremlin baby.</p><p>"Don't eat Warthog," he told it and Wolffe rolled his eyes behind his helmet. But it didn't matter because Plo gave him an amused look and he knew he'd been caught.</p><p>"We'll head out as soon as you're ready," the Kel Dor told the Mandalorian instead before pausing. "Thank you for trusting me, Mandalorian."</p><p>"… Din Djarin," he mumbled and Plo tilted his head. "My name. I… You're willing to train the kid, Grogu, even though…" he made a hand motion. "You can at least call me by name, by Din, now."</p><p>"Din…" Plo hummed, leaning back a bit. "Very well, then, you may call me Plo."</p><p>"And we're Boost and Sinker!"</p><p>"He already knows you," Wolffe drawled, reaching over and clunking both of his younger brothers' (<em>kark</em> it still felt so freeing to say that) heads together.</p><p>They really were just like twins, regardless of being batch-mates. Wolffe had seen one or two sets of twins at the Temple, and they were always more in sync than any other Jedi youngling seemed to be. It was… interesting. Twins acted in tandem to each other from what he had observed while watching the baby Jedi train— he had been with Lissarkh (the memory stung now that he knew what happened) that day— and it was a lot like how the <em>Vod</em> were.</p><p>But Boost and Sinker would've certainly been twins if they hadn't been clone batch-mates. If they had been born under normal circumstances.</p><p>"Go help your brothers load up <em>The Hunt,</em>" he told the two and they gave sloppy salutes before jogging to catch up with Comet and Warthog, dragging Jag and Wildfire behind them.</p><p>Shaking his head, Wolffe turned to Plo. "You should call 'Soka and fish-brain," he said and Plo chuckled at that.</p><p>"Perhaps you're right," he said, "I should get little 'soka the information she needs as soon as possible. I can call your <em>father</em> on our way back."</p><p>Wolffe made a face behind his helmet. As much as he loved his <em>Buir</em> he couldn't think of his <em>Riduur</em> as his own father as well. A common feeling and neither of them held it against him for feeling that.</p><p>(Boost, Sinker, and Comet had jumped on the chance to use the Basic title of 'dad' for Fisto, even if the rest of them didn't.)</p><p>It was all about personality, really. He didn't <em>act</em> like a parent. Not like Plo did, or even Shaak Ti had.</p><p>(He wondered about her, how it would've been if she survived, but he knows that she didn't.)</p><p>Plo just gave him something that amounted to a cheeky grin back and Wolffe just pushed him towards <em>The Hunt</em>. "Get going, Old Man."</p><p>"You wound me, my son!"</p><p>He shook his head as the Kel Dor walked off before he turned to the Mandalorian and his Gremlin baby.</p><p>"Well," he sighed, reaching up and taking his helmet off, cracking his neck a bit when he did. "You did good, kid."</p><p>"You're not that much older than me," Din sighed, adjusting the gremlin baby in his arms. "But… thanks, I guess… you guys weren't… that bad either."</p><p>"I sure hope not," he grunted in return, "We were some of the best back in the day."</p><p>"Sounds like you're the old man."</p><p>Wolffe shoved Din a bit and the Mandalorian stumbled, cursing and giving him something that was probably a startled and offended look. Wolffe raised a brow, challenging him, but Din just huffed.</p><p>"I'm about a good ten years older than you," he told him. "Though I don't look like it."</p><p>Din tilted his head and Wolffe just jerked his thumb in the direction Plo was in, talking to Ahsoka on his com. "Force bullshit."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Din shifted again. "Does it happen often?"</p><p>Wolffe just shrugged. "The general weirdness? Pretty much, yeah. You get used to it. I'd say it's a Jedi thing but well, <em>Buir's</em> not really a Jedi anymore. Doesn't consider himself one after the Order Fell," he told him before shaking his head. "To be fair, it was safer to do so at the time as well. I'll give you history lessons later when we're all back on Tython."</p><p>Din made a noise that was somewhere along the lines of resignation and disgust. "I guess I have to in order to understand what Grogu's going to be doing."</p><p>Wolffe slapped his shoulder again. "Not at all, but you're gonna learn them anyways. So, 'that's the spirit, <em>vod' </em>or something like that," he told him and Din grumbled.</p><p>"I don't suppose that you'll tell me why you're all fluent in <em>Mando'a?"</em></p><p>Wolffe snorted at that. "We're Clones, kid," he told him. "The Original was Mandalorian, taught the first batch traditions, languages, and how to fight, then they passed it on to the rest of us."</p><p>The Mandalorian tilted his head. "Clones…?"</p><p>Wolffe made a face. "Literally what's on the tin, <em>vod,</em> genetic replications of another. Fought for the Galactic Republic back when it wasn't the Empire," he told him.</p><p>"So you're not brothers?"</p><p>"No, we are. It's complicated."</p><p>Din gave him a look from behind his helmet but shrugged. "Okay."</p><p>"You'll learn more about it in your lessons," he assured him and Din made a strangled noise at the reminder.</p><p>Ha. He'd have to talk to Plo about the archives they managed to scavenge. Maybe fish-face could help.</p><p>Wolffe paused that train of thought before sighing and making Din look at him weirdly again as that gremlin baby of his cooed.</p><p>Yeah, right.</p><p>Fish-brain could only help when the gremlin baby was being taught. Otherwise, he'd be all over Plo.</p><p>(He really shouldn't be calling Former Jedi Master Kit Fisto "fish-face" considering how he wasn't a fish, but damn, he'd almost had enough heart attacks because Plo was limping and wouldn't tell them <em>why.</em> And it was that Nautolan's fault.)</p><p>"Djarin," he sighed, tone warning. "Just steel yourself for an over-excited Nautolan when we get to Tython."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who don't know, Ghost is the head Medic for the 104th in my series that's about Plo Koon giving people stickers and being a dad™. Ember is another medic and is literally Baby™ and Wolffe's already acting like the gruff big bro and Din's just "&gt;:( I know how to watch my targets!"</p><p>Sinker and Boost already consider Din their bro because he fought with them and I think that's pretty sexy of me to write.</p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>Yeah, I know according to Legends Oppo died pre O66 but like damn. Canon says that he went into hiding and I think that's funny. The Empire cant catch a four-armed old man who is also a snake? Shame [sips tea]</p><p> Also, we get to see some Bonding ™ from Wolffe and Din. Also (x2) I can finally tag this as plokit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: The Temple On Tython</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not dead, don't worry. Also Warthog!! The lad!!</p><p>This chapter has a few more line breaks in time than I normally would put because it’s a bit more transitional than the others, but I thought it was important to include the chapter nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Warthog had thought when he saw the Mandalorian's ship was something along the lines of "damn, boy, you live on this thing?"</p><p>And the second thought was, "Shit, we gotta fix this bucket up when we get to Tython."</p><p>In all fairness to the Mandalorian, though, it was a nice ship. And Jag had agreed, the model was nice and the interior was well kept, but Little Rain Gods, it was a mess. He only hoped that they had the means to repair it on Tython, though the chances were slim. Sure, he and Jag (and the former Jedi, but that was a given) were mechanics and Sinker seemed to know a bit about <em>everything</em> (mechanics, medics, weaponry, you name it), but if they didn't have the materials to give the 'Crest a full overhaul…</p><p>"If we get shot we're all gonna die," Warthog sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Din grumbled and he laughed, keeping an eye on <em>The Hunt</em> in front of them. Grogu had clambered into his lap, playing with that little silver ball of his and just knowing how long Warthog had been sitting let him know that they were close to Tython.</p><p>"You've said that ten times since we left," the Mandalorian grumbled and Warthog just gave him a grin that probably had more teeth than he meant for it to.</p><p>"But it's true," he told him. "If we have the shit for it back on Tython, though, Jag, Sinker, and I'll give this hunk of metal a full overhaul."</p><p>The beskar-clad warrior just grunted. "Are you three the ones who modified your own ship?" he asked and Warthog shrugged.</p><p>"It's hard being a Kel Dor off Dorin," he responded simply instead of giving him a definite answer. "Back in the Republic, <em>Buir's</em> quarters were always modified to fit his needs."</p><p>Din nodded slowly. "Right. Kel Dor can't breathe oxygen," he recalled as Grogu cooed. Warthog nodded with a yawn, cracking his neck a bit.</p><p>"Yeah," he hummed, "Jag and I managed to trick out one of the cabins so that it can <em>lower</em> the Oxygen levels, and Sinker's done some tampering to the doors so that there's an airlock, but…" he frowned. "Well, even though we duke it out with the Black Market when selling things, it's still a lot of money. And it's not like we can just waltz over to Coruscant and get the old ship plans from the old Temple."</p><p>"Why not?" Din asked and he grimaced.</p><p>"Master Nu destroyed everything when the Empire took over, last I heard. But we've also given Coruscant a wide breadth. Haven't been back."</p><p>There was silence but Din nodded and Warthog was glad. For as much ribbing that he was going to get and was getting from his brothers, Din was adapting pretty quickly all things considered.</p><p>"I guess I've been out of the loop for a while…" the Mandalorian sighed and Warthog laughed.</p><p>"In all fairness, this happened close to twenty-five, thirty years ago," he told him, holding Grogu above his head and looking at him. "<em>Jetti</em> in a Temple, this little guy seriously looks like the old Grandmaster."</p><p>"Koon— er, ah, Plo mentioned that he knew some people who were like him," Din commented and Warthog nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, the former Grandmaster of the Jedi and another Jedi Master, though I never met her, only heard stories," he said simply, shrugging a bit as Grogu cooed at him. "I hope he doesn't speak in the same weird-ass speech pattern that the Old Grandmaster used to."</p><p>"I don't think I want to ask," Din grumbled and he barked out a laugh again before the Mandalorian cleared his throat.</p><p>"So what's with Wolffe?" he asked suddenly and Warthog raised a brow.</p><p>"Gonna have to elaborate on that one, bud," he said, "Wolffe's got a lotta things 'with' him."</p><p>"He's…" Din made a hand motion, leaning back a bit. "Aggressive."</p><p>"Ha! That's just how he is," he chuckled, "He's the oldest of us for sure, and really <em>karking</em> protective over <em>Buir.</em> Comes from our coded instincts. Wolffe took it a step further, we all kinda did. <em>Buir</em> was a Jedi who cared about us all, which was more than some. He bent more rules to keep everyone together more than any other of the Jedi ever did. But the base Cale from the facts that Plo Koon was a Jedi, Jedi were important, Losing a Jedi was not an option, and we were to Protect the Jedi at the cost of our own lives."</p><p>"What are you guys, droids?"</p><p>Warthog ignored the sharp spike of anger in his chest at the comment. The Mandalorian didn't know better, didn't know the Republic, didn't know the Senate, didn't know the Civilians and what they had called them. Didn't know the Clones and how they were called 'flesh droids' as insults.</p><p>"Calling Wolffe a droid is offensive to droids," he said in response instead, "R3 Units happen to be quite charming. Wolffe… is Wolffe."</p><p>Din made a noise that was probably laughter and Warthog marked that off as a victory. Grogu babbled something and Warthog let him take a hold of his tattooed hand, looking at it with large dark eyes. Damn, if he didn't know better he'd have said that those were Nautolan eyes— but he did know better. But seriously, large, dark eyes?</p><p>"This guy's not part Nautolan, right?" he asked and Din made a choking noise.</p><p>"I hope not."</p><p>"<em>That</em> would be hilarious though."</p><p>The Mandalorian sighed but shrugged. "Wolffe said something about Nautolans," he said, tone a bit curious and he nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, there's one on Tython," Warthog said with a nod. "Kit Fisto. I like him, he's fun. Boost and Sinker like him too, we all do, despite what Wolffe'll have you think."</p><p>"Is he a Jedi?"</p><p>Ah, that was the question, wasn't it? What exactly <em>was</em> Kit? He hadn't broken off entirely from being a Jedi, not like how Plo kept a clear divide between himself and the old Jedi Order nowadays, but Kit <em>wasn't</em> a Jedi. Fighting the empire had turned them <em>all</em> a bit more vicious than before. He had heard the former Jedi talking once, heard how Kit admitted how he was more seeped in darkness than ever before— but Plo had then said that they all were.</p><p>"I wouldn't say so," he said after a moment. "More of a Grey like <em>Buir,</em> but only because he also doesn't follow the Old Code. The two others who work with us, Voolvif Monn and Agen Kolar, are who you want to talk to in terms of Jedi stuff, though. I think they still follow the Code, but it's been a while since we've been <em>back</em> to Tython, in all fairness."</p><p>The Mandalorian tilted his head a bit, seeming to think about the names. "Is one of them a Zabrak?" he asked suddenly and Warthog blinked.</p><p>"Er, yeah," he said, nodding. "Agen Kolar. You meet him or something?"</p><p>Din nodded. "I just thought that laser sword of his was some sort of custom weapon," he admitted, "But I ran into him on Tattooine. He and Shistavanen had been called into a village to moderate a problem between the Sand People and the settlers."</p><p>"Ah, that would've been both of them then," Warthog told him. "Kolar and Monn. They do a lot around the Outer Rim."</p><p>He adjusted Grogu in his lap as they dropped out of Hyperspace behind <em>The Hunt.</em> He leaned forwards a bit, pointing to the planet before them.</p><p>"That's the one," he told Din, grinning. "That's our home, Tython."</p><p>(x)</p><p>Warthog had made him set the <em>Razor Crest</em> down in a flat clearing between the mountains of Tython, <em>The Hunt</em> doing the same. They would be moving it later to work on it, but for now, it was fine where it was.</p><p>In truth, Din had no idea what to expect. He had assumed that he would be forced to part with Grogu when he found a Jedi to take him in, but that very clearly didn't happen.</p><p>Plo had promised to help Grogu control his powers, his abilities with the "Force", but not as a Jedi, but as something that he and the rest of them called a "Grey" instead.</p><p>And he wasn't being taken away from Grogu.</p><p>Din… was reluctant to refer to the 'Gremlin baby'— as Wolffe had taken to calling the Kid— as a- a son. But… well, wasn't that just what a foundling was? A son, daughter, or child brought into the Creed and raised by another?</p><p>Well, nonetheless, Din was, admittedly, still a bit out of it as he disembarked from the <em>Razor Crest, </em>Warthog behind him with his armor in a case under one arm and Grogu in the other. From <em>The Hunt</em> came Plo and the rest of Warthog's brothers— Warthog and Wolffe had both called themselves 'Clones' and Din knew the word, but what it meant in regards to them, he didn't really know.</p><p>The Kel Dor gave him a friendly nod, one that he returned before he tensed, seeing a flicker of movement between the rocks that were dotted above and all around them.</p><p>He heard Wolffe sigh, and the eldest of the brothers rolled his eyes so hard Din was worried they might roll right out of his skull before a flash of green made him startle as a figure dropped down from the rocks above them. Wolffe rolled his eyes again as the figure stood up and brushed their form off. The person was more than likely 'Kit Fisto', seeing how they were a Nautolan and Wolffe seemed more than exasperated at the welcoming.</p><p>"Is that Fisto?" Din asked, leaning over to Warthog, who nodded as the Nautolan embraced Plo, the two exchanging a few words before the green-skinned, amphibious sentient glanced over to him. Din straightened up on instinct, taking Gorgu into his arms when Warthog handed him over.</p><p>And the Nautolan only flashed a grin to him. One with a lot of sharp teeth. Din chose to nod in response before the Nautolan walked over to him, Plo following behind him.</p><p>"So you're the Mandalorian that Plo told me about," the Nautolan mused, looking him up and down, still grinning. "Kit Fisto."</p><p>Din hesitated but shook the hand outstretched to him, glancing to Plo Koon for a moment, who nodded. "Din Djarin."</p><p>If Plo trusted him then it should be alright to give his name out to this one too right?</p><p>Kit dropped his hand before crouching down to look at Grogu and he took the time to observe the Nautolan. From the get-go, Din could tell that he was tall— he stood taller than Plo Koon, who was already pretty tall, taller than he was at least— and had the usual Nautolan tresses that came from his head, twitching and curling a little bit, along with those large and dark eyes.</p><p>Aside from that though, it was hard to tell anything more about him, because, like to Plo, he donned a cloak that hid his entire form. Din could tell that he was older than he was, or he assumed so, just from the lines of his face, and scars dotted what skin he could see. One of his head tresses that hung over his shoulders and chest was shorter than the other, slightly discolored— he didn't know much about Nautolans, but the almost perfect line in color separation led him to believe that that particular tendril had been severed, perhaps a few months ago?</p><p>"— strong in the Force. Indeed, you couldn't ask for a better teacher than Plo."</p><p>"Pardon me?" Din blinked, only managing to catch the tail end of what Fisto had been saying.</p><p>The Nautolan just laughed. "I said 'this little one is quite strong in the Force'," he told him, standing back up and placing a hand on Plo's shoulder. "If anyone can teach him to reawaken and control his powers, it's Plo."</p><p>"When Voolvif and Agen return, they can help as well," Plo added easily, head slightly inclined, and Din nodded slowly. Fisto glanced up at the sky above them.</p><p>"Night will fall soon," he told him, a smile on his lips. "Come, the old Temple has more than enough room to house you, and more than enough to feed you."</p><p>(x)</p><p>The temple that Fisto had talked about was, more or less, mostly ruins. It was both above and below ground level and Boost had told him that the ruined state was because the temple was ancient.</p><p>Most of the space was too caved in to use, though the red-haired man had told him that they had all done their fair share of exploring the cave-ins to the best of their ability. The group had taken up residence in the areas still intact near the front of the underground portion.</p><p>There were a handful of extra rooms that were in good condition, and Fisto had shown him to one, telling him that he was free to stay in it or move to another.</p><p>All of the brothers had rooms, though they tended to congregate all in Wolffe's room despite that fact— Boost and Sinker knocked the wall out in their room, same with Warthog and Wildfire. Jag and Comet's rooms still had all their walls, though Jag's room was pretty sparse from what Din could tell— the most tired of the brothers had given him a slight grin, carrying a box of tools as he was leaving his room.</p><p>(Din didn't know where or if Plo and Kit had rooms and where they were, but he didn't ask. He <em>had</em> seen two more rooms that Fisto had pointed out were Kolar and Monn's respectively.)</p><p>There was also a large common space that the Tython residents had turned into both a sitting space and a kitchen, which was where they were all gathered at the moment.</p><p>Well, all but Jag, Warthog, and Sinker.</p><p>Din itched to join the three in repairing the 'Crest, but a look from Wolffe had made him sit back down for a reason he really couldn't place. He felt like a child again, being chided by The Armorer when the heterochromatic-eyed man looked at him like that.</p><p>Though, the fierce look could have been because Din had looked away from Grogu for one second to clean one of his blasters and the kid had decided that Wolffe was the most comfortable place to sit and eat.</p><p>Something that Boost and Wildfire both found hilarious for some reason. Din didn't get it, but he was more than content sitting quietly next to the brothers while they ate as well.</p><p>His eyes flickered over to where Plo and Kit were sitting, the two talking quietly between one another.</p><p>In truth, he was wary of Fisto. There was something about him that had him that made him want to be on edge— and it wasn't just because of his teeth. No, if it was because he was a Nautolan with sharp teeth then he would've already booked it off Corvus when he first met the 'Pack and their sharper than normal teeth.</p><p>It was just… something at the very edge of his senses. A feeling that wasn't quite Gideon, but edged into that darker, Empire-ish territory.</p><p>But… he quashed that feeling of unease down. He trusted Plo, and that hadn't been without hours of deliberation. And if Plo trusted Fisto, then he could at least trust that Fisto wouldn't sell them out to the Empire. But still…</p><p>"You sure you're not hungry?" Boost asked him, drawing him from his thoughts. Din turned, shrugging.</p><p>"I'll eat later," was all he told him before indicating to his mask. The red-haired man gave him a look but shrugged and leaned back, hands behind his head as Wildfire and Comet arm-wrestled. Woffle seemed to be content with just watching, not that he had much of a choice with Grogu in his lap.</p><p>Din glanced over to Plo and Kit again startling slightly when Kit leaned down and brought his forehead to Plo's. Plo leaned into the Nautolan slightly, taloned fingers gently intertwining with the Nautolan's as they talked quietly.</p><p>He leaned over to Boost. "Is Fisto…?"</p><p>Boost blinked, looking up at him before he shrugged, lips twitching up in a grin.</p><p>"Yeah," he said simply. <em>"Buir</em> told you he had a husband, right?"</p><p>And Din nodded, Boost letting out a self-satisfied hum.</p><p>"That's him."</p><p>He blinked a bit, turning back to glance at the two, who were nestled against each other. Fisto's arms had drawn Plo against his chest, cloak covering them both as he murmured something and Plo tilted his head. Din glanced back to Boost.</p><p>"Wolffe doesn't seem to like him," he noted, having not missed the slight scowl that the oldest of the brothers had donned all night. Boost just snorted.</p><p>"Wolffe doesn't like <em>anyone</em> on principle," he pointed out before shrugging again. "It's been over twenty years and ol' Wolffey still has no idea how to deal with Kit."</p><p>Din nodded slightly, shifting a bit. "Oh, I see… He doesn't seem too hard to get along with, though…?"</p><p>"He's not," Boost agreed. "Kit's actually pretty cool, at least I think so."</p><p>The red-haired man leaned back again, looking up at the cracked, high vaulted ceiling above them. "Wolffe's a lot gruffer when it comes to other people," he pointed out. "Sure he has his softer moments, but even with us <em>vod</em> and <em>Buir</em>, he can still come off as being harsh. He's got a vicious protective streak too."</p><p>He chuckled a bit, indicating slightly to where Plo and Kit were. "Nautolans have sharp teeth, and sometimes Kit bites. Wolffe went nuts when he found out that Plo had a scar from Kit. Challenged him to a round of fisticuffs."</p><p>Din snorted. "I didn't need to know <em>that</em>," he said flatly. "Also did you seriously just use 'fisticuffs'?"</p><p>Boost gave him a grin before grunting as Sinker dropped down on top of him out of nowhere and a shadow fell over the two of them. Din glanced up as Jag wiped his hands off with a cloth.</p><p>"Warthog is finishing up with some last wiring," he told him, stifling a yawn as Boost rolled and threw Sinker off of him. Jag ignored them, so Din chose to as well. "It's getting too dark to do anything right now, but tomorrow there are some finer details we'll need you to look at."</p><p>Din nodded as Jag sat down, "You get into a lot of scrapes?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Some, crash land a lot, doesn't help that people are chasing the Kid," Din admitted and Jag nodded slowly.</p><p>"Fair enough," was all he said before he sighed. "We don't have the materials to do a full overhaul on the Crest, but we can at least get it in a better condition than before. Seriously, it's a miracle you haven't died yet."</p><p>"Warthog said the same thing."</p><p>Jag snorted. "He's right. I might be the better pilot, but Warthog knows when somethings up with a ship that even I can't catch. Used to do all the maintenance on <em>Buir's </em><em>Ba’vodu's </em>ship when <em>Ba’vodu </em>Fey would let him."</p><p>Din crossed his legs, nodding a bit before glancing back to the other brothers. Boost and Sinker were circling each other, both ready to lung at the other. Wolffe was holding Grogu at an arm's length as he talked to Comet, who was laughing a bit. Wildfire was listening in on those two, grinning a bit and Din felt a slight pang in his chest, remembering his people, his clan. How he and the other foundlings, even Paz, were always similar when they were younger.</p><p>Part of him longed to return to those times when things were easier.</p><p>If Jag was picking up on his thoughts, he didn't show it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would assume that both Jag and Warthog have mechanical skills since they’re both pilots, and I know Sinker also has some mechanical skills. </p><p>Also I'm a fucking nerd for Plo and Kit being soft so ya'll are gonna have to deal.</p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>From what I remember, aside from Mace, Kit is also a member of the council who borders on the edge of the dark with his sword skills. Shii-Cho apparently leads to the dark side and kit does call it the form that is most likely to lead to the Darkside as well. Idk, but O66 changes everyone and Kit’s a bit more vicious now. Still the good guy we know and love, just a bit more likely to throw some anger behind his strikes rather than releasing it to the force.</p><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: The Story of a Nautolan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very fast update speed because I am very stupid and did this instead of my work for class</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit had gone with Mace to either subdue Palpatine or die trying. And for a horrible moment, Kit was certain it was going to be the latter.</p><p>But it wasn't.</p><p>He had woken up after blacking out from a near-fatal wound on the floor of Palpatine's office, organs one jostle away from falling out from the burned away flesh and the corpse of Saesee Tiin by his hand. The pain had been rather intense, and on instinct he had blocked off all bonds he had made through the force, praying to the Force and the deep sea gods that he wasn't too late.</p><p>(He had been, though, he knew deep down as the Force screamed out with so many deaths.)</p><p>Agen had been alive, in shock and also unconscious, but alive. Kit had grabbed Saesee's saber, hauled Agen over one of his shoulders, scooped up his and Agen's sabers before high-tailing it out of the Senate building. Or at least, moving as fast as he could with a grown Zabrak on one shoulder and the other arm holding his organs in place.</p><p>The said injury would end up not being a clean heal, and his internal organs had taken their fair share of trauma because of it. But it had healed. It healed and Kit was alive and that's what had mattered in the long run.</p><p>The next few days had been wrought with danger between avoiding Clones (that hurt almost as much as the physical injury Palpatine had inflicted on him) and collecting the lightsabers of the fallen while doing his absolute best to give them a proper burial.</p><p>Kit had snuck into the temple through the water pipes and stolen medical supplies, along with anything else he could safely carry through before slipping back out. He had collected Cin's lightsaber, avoided more troopers, and dragged the body of his Linage-brother into the tombs for a proper burial.</p><p>When Agen was stable enough, the Zabrak had done the same with Mace's once they found it in the lower levels of Coruscant. Kit let Agen keep a hold of the man's saber, he already had Cin's on his hip. By all means, they should've been put in the Halls of the Fallen but… tradition was broken now, after all.</p><p>The two of them stayed on Coruscant for as long as they could risk, both knowing that they had no way to possibly win against Palpatine. But they buried as many bodies as they could before snagging a few holocrons and datapads each from the Archives, a set of secure comlink codes, and parting ways.</p><p>Days later the signal from the temple stopped. They had barely missed Kenobi and Yoda. And Agen met up with Voolvif in Wild Space, Kit would later learn. Voolvif had survived by giving in to his instincts, he had killed the Muunilist 10 that had been with him singlehandedly. The blood was still wet on his teeth, Agen had said and Voolvif carried parts of their armor with him still. Had Fordo's helmet somewhere.</p><p>Kit would also learn that it had been Voolvif's extensive list of contacts he had in Wild Space along with Agen's all through Hutt Space and the Outer Rim that had been what saved Agen in the end. A doctor and mechanic willing to give him a metallic heart replacement, and then the Zabrak was practically back to his prime state. The two stayed together as they all continued, freeing slaves and already fighting back against the Empire.</p><p>Kit, on the other hand, had continued onwards without a goal in sight. Alone.</p><p>And when he finally reached out with the Force, searching, looking for <em>anyone</em> he was still connected with all he found was an empty void.</p><p>The rustling grasses where Shaak's presence would have been had been burned down to nothing.</p><p>The rumbling of a ship where Saesee had been was cut to silence in front of him.</p><p>The low thrum of the earth where Mace was had fractured before falling away.</p><p>Kenobi's bright point was still there, but he dared not touch it, and for a moment he had felt the wingbeats and winds from Bultar and Sha but… then nothing.</p><p>The slow yet careful waters from Bant had been stopped and the low heartbeat from Lissarkh had been reduced to dead quiet.</p><p>Aayla's lively signature shut down.</p><p>Ki-Adi's steady presence torn away.</p><p>Luminara snuffed out like a candle.</p><p>Depa and Stass fading into oblivion.</p><p>Jaro crumbling to dust.</p><p>The once millions of voices where the Clones had settled in the back of his mind had gone silent, the only words that reverberated in his head when he made any attempts to reach out were <em>"Good Soldiers Follow Orders"</em> and he had jerked away quickly.</p><p>Old Fae Koon's steady storm had vanished to nothing more than rain, but he was untraceable. The same with the pulsing thrum from Oppo Rancicis. The connection with Eeth had been broken when he was removed from the Order, and…</p><p>And the strong ripple of calm that belonged to Plo wasn't there. There wasn't a hidden storm under pace, there was no lightning that sparked within the Force when he reached out… there was nothing.</p><p>Kit hadn't known at the time that Plo had slipped so deep into grief that Sinker and Comet were keeping him on sedatives and sleeping for the most part. Dreamless. He had believed that he had died too and…</p><p>He didn't like to admit it but he had slipped then, fallen into darkness and anger, into hurt, sorrow, and pain, and took it all out on any enemies he could find. He pushed himself to the brink many times, unable to die but unwilling to stay safe. He had thought about facing Palpatine as he tore through the remainder of the droids— and through clones, brainwashed and seeing him as nothing more than an enemy. Without their paint, though, who were they? When he stopped to take the helmet off of one of the bodies, he didn't recognize them, their heads all shaved. Some were tattooed, but he couldn't place them.</p><p>The darkness in him rose and ebbed, flowing and always on the edge of his signature.</p><p>If Voolvif and Agen were bothered by his state when they met up every so often, they didn't say anything about it. But every time they would pull him back from the pit if he got too far. And he would do the same for them when they neared the edge.</p><p>For thirteen years, Kit continued, wavering and slipping and stumbling through the light and dark with Agen and Voolvif hauling him back each time, sometimes just barely and they had to separate in order to give Kit the time to calm down. To return to the light in his own way.</p><p>It had been thirteen <em>long</em> years of fighting the Empire on a small scale, striking hard and fast before vanishing off of Vader's radar. </p><p>Thirteen years without Plo before suddenly— suddenly Ahsoka Tano had found him. She had been chasing rumors, looking for someone, or something. Neither of them had trusted the other at first, Kit had been so drenched in darkness at the time, blood on his hands still wet.</p><p>But she had watched as the darkness that stemmed from his Shii-Cho receded and he cleaned his hands.</p><p>She had urged him to reach out for Plo, assuring him that <em>he was still alive.</em> And Kit hadn't believed her at first, but with her prompting, he had reached out with the Force, searching, following the tattered connections he had made and—</p><p>The distant rumble of thunder.</p><p>Kit had taken off to Tatooine, picked Agen and Voolvif up, and followed the storm.</p><p>Wolffe had open-fired on him when they arrived, not believing that they were who they had said they were.</p><p>Good.</p><p>He would've done the same if Plo's safety was on the line.</p><p>But Plo... oh, his hearts had seized when he saw him exit the old temple on Tython.</p><p>Their reunion had been tense and emotional, and something between the two of them and the two of them alone. After the anger, the hurt, <em>the pain</em> had been released, the <em>need to just be</em> <em>together</em> had taken over and they had fallen into Plo's quarters.</p><p>Kit had traced the burn scars that spread across Plo's torso and scared his remaining arm, traced the scars where his cybernetic port connected against his shoulder, where metal had imbedded into his sides and left a spattering of marks against the ritual scarring that was already there.</p><p>The Kel Dor had touched his face, thumb tracing the scars from shrapnel, metal, and stone that had marred him over the years, and had ghosted his touch across the twisted scar that went from hip to stomach, brows furrowed despite Kit's assurances that he was fine— The wound had healed the best it could, and it still ached every so often, but that was the best he could ask for.</p><p>And if they woke in a tangle of limbs, hands grasping onto each other in the throughs of nightmares, and if blood spattered the bedsheets and their hands from gripping onto each other too tightly when morning came, neither of them made a comment.</p><p>None of them left Tython for a long time after that. Not Agen, not Voolvif, not the <em>Vode</em>, Plo, not him. They basked in the feeling that was relief— relief of finding their family once again.</p><p>There were holes in their family where important figures would've been, though.</p><p>There was no Shaak Ti to act like a motherly figure to the <em>Vod</em>. There was no Sha, rolling her eyes behind her goggles at her 'cousins' many antics. No Bultar to pull Agen into the odd family they made, no Lissarkh for the Zabrak to start scuffles with. No Mace to roll his eyes or join in on the Elder Jedi's antics because he finally could with no more weight of being the Head of the Order on his shoulders. And The hundreds of bodies from the 104th, 272nd, the Swan, Rift, and Glade Companies were all gone— dead or worse, they didn't know— and Ahsoka only existed on the edges of their senses and in holo communications…</p><p>There were parts missing. But by the little gods, they were there and alive and together.</p><p>When they finally returned to fighting against the Empire, Kit's blood sang as he fell back into the familiar steps of battle alongside Plo. Things weren't the same, of course, but they were making it work.</p><p>(Kit had learned from Comet one night after asking him why only Warthog and Jag flew that Plo didn't fly anymore, <em>couldn't</em> fly a ship anymore, and if Kit held Plo a bit tighter that night, Plo didn't say anything, just nestled closer into his hold. The Empire succeeded In one thing at least— they had clipped his wings. And if Plo noticed Kit slipping into the dark as they tore down an Empire's fortress the next day, he didn't say anything.)</p><p>No, things weren't the same, despite the 'peace' that the New Republic had given them all when the Empire fell. All of them had done things they hadn't wanted to, killed people that they hadn't wanted to, fought fights that wrapped them in darkness. There was no way to return to the time before the Order fell.</p><p>But that was in the past.</p><p>Days ago, when Plo had called him on the way back from Corvus, Kit wasn't sure what he was expecting upon their arrival back home. He had known that Plo and the 'Pack had taken up Ahsoka's call for help in tracking down anyone who knew about Grand Admiral Thrawn, and they had gotten their job done. They had passed the information onto Ahsoka, but well…</p><p>A Mandalorian and a Force-sensitive youngling wasn't exactly something he had expected to be returning with them from Corvus.</p><p>But part of him was filled with relief. Relief for Plo because he was slowly returning to himself after all these years, opening himself back up to making <em>new</em> connections instead of keeping those they met at an arms-length— like the Rebels and those of the New Republic. It had been a long twenty-five years.</p><p>The Mandalorian, Din Djarin, was about as cautious and careful as the other Mandalorians he had met before— as few as they were— but he had given him his name, and trusted Plo. That was more than enough for Kit to agree on helping oversee Wolffe and the <em>vode's</em> lessons on basic Republic history that they were going to give Djarin— who apparently had very little information on that time.</p><p>It wasn't really surprising, to be fair— Djarin would've been a child when the end of the Wars happened, when Order 66 had been enacted. And the Empire hadn't been very forthcoming with Republic Era information that <em>wasn't</em> propaganda.</p><p>But the boys were doing quite well, Comet seemed to have most of the basic overview figured out as they sat in a field near the old temple. Kit was settled on a rock not far from them, cleaning Cin's lightsaber as he listened.</p><p>Comet and Wildfire were giving Djarin a basic overview, just so that he had a grasp on the timeline of the Clone Wars before they all actually jumped into the dates, battles, and details. Meanwhile, Warthog, Jag, and Sinker were back down where they had moved the Mandalorian's ship, fixing up what they could, and Wolffe and Boost were patrolling the area.</p><p>Plo had taken Grogu up to the top of the temple, having told him that the first thing he needed to do was teach the child to lower the shields he had created. Neither of them had met the child while he had been in the temple, despite the fact that Plo was often helping with crèche duty, so they didn't exactly know what he had learned during his time there.</p><p>But if Plo needed him to help, he would call for him through their bond or through the com.</p><p>Comet was just starting to begin on the overview on the second battle of Geonosis when a shift in the Force made him look up. His com blinked and he tapped it once.</p><p>"What's up there, Wolffe?" he asked, eyes still looking to the sky, scanning and looking for anything out of place.</p><p>"<strong>A ship's coming in fast, Kit,"</strong> came the former Commander's voice. <strong>"Boost and I are coming back to the temple, he's telling </strong><em><strong>Buir</strong></em><strong> the same thing. Probably should get the kid into the tunnels."</strong></p><p>Kit's eyes flickered up to where the Seeing Stone was. A strong Force presence that wasn't Plo was radiating from up there. At the same time, he saw a familiar ship land in the valley below.</p><p>"I'm afraid we might not be able to do that, not in time at least," he said as he stood, "Make your way up by your <em>Buir</em> and the kid, I'll send the Mandalorian and your brothers up to you as well. I will meet our uninvited guests."</p><p>He hopped off of the rock, signaling to Comet and the dark-haired man nodded, standing and hauling his brothers to their feet.</p><p>"<strong>I'll com Sinker and tell him to stay put for now," </strong>Wolffe agreed. <strong>"</strong><em><strong>K'oyacyi</strong></em><strong>, fish-face."</strong></p><p>"And may the Force be with you, Wolffe," he said in return as the Clones pulled Mando into the shadows of the rocks, easily slipping up to the Seeing Stone and Kit turned his com off. He pulled his hood over his head, making his way down towards the ship that was resting in the valley.</p><p>He knew that ship. Of course he did, and he knew Plo must have recognized it as a gentle pulse of caution was sent through their link. He gently sent a pulse of reassurance back as he walked down towards the ship. A dark figure had departed while he had been talking to Wolffe, and his hands moved towards the two lightsabers from under his cloak.</p><p>His tresses twitched and with practiced ease and the twin buzzes of lightsabers, he blocked an oncoming barrage of blaster fire.</p><p>Once the smoke cleared, he lowered the two green blades but kept them in a defensive position as a hooded figure stepped up over the rocks.</p><p>"That's hardly a way to greet someone," he said, deactivating one but keeping the other one up. "Tell me, what brings you to Tython?"</p><p>"I have been tracking the Mandalorian you keep in your midst," the figure said and Kit's tresses flicked under his hood. Well, that accent was certainly familiar.</p><p>Kit sheathed his second blade, lowering his arms and returning them back into his cloak as he inclined his head a bit.</p><p>"I see," he said simply, "Are you also hunting the Child he had with him?"</p><p>The figure reached up, hesitant for a moment before he removed his hood. And that just confirmed it. The ship, the face, the time frame.</p><p>"I'm here for the armor."</p><p>"The Mandalorian's?" he asked. "Or someone else's?"</p><p>The man before him snorted. "I don't want his armor," he said, tone flat. "I want my own, that he got from Cobb Vanth back on Tatooine."</p><p>The name didn't ring a bell to Kit, but he avoided Tatooine. And Mustafar. And Hoth. And Khorm— usually. Besides the point, though and Kit shifted, putting his weight onto one foot as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"What's stopping me from stopping you?" he asked, raising a brow from under his hood.</p><p>The man tilted his head towards the ridge to Kit's left. "Because I have a sharpshooter up on that ridge with a locked scope that will unload by the time my body hits the ground," he told him before his lips twitched upwards into an almost-sneer. "And a Jedi wouldn't kill a man without his weapon."</p><p>Kit narrowed his eyes. Of course, he had felt the second presence up on the ridge, it wasn't as if they had masked themselves to the Force.</p><p>"I've been hit with worse," he said simply before he activated his sabers again. "And I may carry lightsabers, but I am no Jedi."</p><p>"I never said that she was going to shoot you," the other said simply. "My friend's locked onto those men and that companion of yours up on the henge."</p><p>"And I don't miss," the sniper added but Kit just twitched.</p><p>'<em><strong>Plo, sniper on the ridge, be prepared to deflect any blaster bolts,' </strong></em>he warned through their bond and there was a small burst of worry from Plo, but he felt the acknowledgment before he gazed at the sniper.</p><p>"Point the gun away from my <em>sons</em> and my <em>husband,</em>" he warned her, his polite neutral tone falling away to an icy cold one. "Or I'll kill you both where you stand, Fett."</p><p>The man, Boba Fett, held a hand up in a show of peace, though the tension around him was suddenly coiled tight, waiting to snap. "Let's all put our weapons down, have a chat. There's no need for bloodshed."</p><p>He tilted his head towards the sniper. "Tell her to drop the gun."</p><p>"After you put down those sabers of yours."</p><p>Kit was still before he deactivated them, tossing one to the ground and hooking the other back into his belt.</p><p>The sniper made her way down to them and Fett removed one of his blasters, setting it down on the ground. Kit reached up, pulling his hood back and shaking his tresses out as the woman stopped next to Fett and he raised a brow. He recognized that face.</p><p>"If I recall, both of you should be dead by now," he said, "Fennec Shand, Boba Fett."</p><p>"Surprised you even know about someone like me, mister not-a-Jedi," Fennec said and he just gave her a wryly smile.</p><p>"We all do what we must to survive," he told her before gazing at Fett. "I heard you fell into a Sarlacc pit. Congratulations on not dying."</p><p>Fett's face was neutral still, but he was tense again, eyeing him warily. Kit brought his com to his lips.</p><p>"Explorer, tell the Mandalorian he's needed down here, and tell him to bring the Commander and Starshine with him," he said casually then turning it off before Plo could answer.</p><p>He then crossed his arms, tilting his head back and gazing down at the once dead Bounty Hunter and Assassin before the sound of jetpacks reached his ears. Wolffe dropped down from the sky, teeth most likely bared behind his helmet and he saw Boba stiffen. Comet followed after, shoulders squared and blaster in hand before Din landed.</p><p>"I was under the impression that all Clones turned on their Jedi, unless you scavenged armor?" Boba mused, though his tone had a bite in it and Wolffe growled.</p><p>"Commander," Kit warned and he stopped growling, but the eldest of the Pack's hackles remained raised. Comet was also stiff, anger radiating off of him as Kit motioned for Din to move forwards.</p><p>"He's here for you, my armored friend," he told him and Din just nodded. "For the armor."</p><p>"He'll have to take it off my dead body," Din growled and Boba looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Not yours," he said, tone flat again. "I want my armor that you got from Cobb Vanth back on Tatooine. It belongs to me."</p><p>Kit leaned back as Din tilted his head, hand down by his blaster as he studied Boba in front of him. If he recognized his face or not, who knew? Boba was, physically, years older than the rest of the <em>vod</em>. And no offense to him, but Din could be rather unobservant at times.</p><p>"Are you Mandalorian?" Din asked, seeming wary and Boba just inclined his head.</p><p>"I'm a simple man making his way through the galaxy. Like my father before me."</p><p>Kit suppressed a snort at that.</p><p>Certainly, Jango had made his way through the galaxy, killing Jedi along the way.</p><p>Nearly killing Obi-Wan. Having a hand in the slaughterhouse that had been Geonosis. The fight that had killed Master, Knight, and Padawan alike. Jango had killed Master Trebor— killed the man whose seat he became the successor to.</p><p>Killed the man who could've stopped the Clone Wars before it started— stopped the wars, the blood, the pain, death, sorrow. Stopped the genocide of the Jedi— the <em>children who were killed by Skywalker and gunned down by the 501st. </em>Who could've stopped the destruction of Alderaan, who could have put a stop to <em>everything if he hadn't been shot by Jango—</em></p><p>A gentle pulse from atop the temple soothed the budding darkness in his chest and he took a deep breath.</p><p>"I want my armor back," Boba was saying as Kit returned from calming himself down internally. Din shook his head.</p><p>"It goes against the Mandalorian Creed."</p><p>Boba shifted, a spike of ire radiating off of him. "The armor was given to my father, Jango, by your forebears. In exchange, I guarantee the safety of the Child, as well as your own."</p><p>Fennec nodded, shifting and crossing her arms. "The bounty on your little friend has risen significantly. You can buy ten suits of armor for the price on its head. Running with some former Troopers and a not-a-Jedi is nice, but there's only so much they can do."</p><p>"I'd say we're offering a fair deal under the circumstances," Boba added and Kit's tresses twitched. Another shift in the force and he looked up, eyes zeroing on a ship flying in overhead.</p><p>"Time's up," Wolffe growled, drawing his blasters and Kit hit his com.</p><p>"Plo, we gotta get going <em>now</em>," he said, calling his lightsaber back to his hand.</p><p>"<strong>I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment," </strong>Came the tense voice of Plo from Kit's com. <strong>"The child is still in a trance, removing him would cause more damage to his psyche than I would be able to mend."</strong></p><p>Kit cursed before glancing at Din and the others. Din nodded slowly before Kit looked to Boba, holding his gaze. The bounty hunter didn't move for a while, but then he nodded as well.</p><p>"We'll buy as much time as we can," he told the Kel Dor before he turned, shedding his cloak and making his way down the ridge with Fennec and Boba. Wolffe joined them not a second later with Comet and Din.</p><p>"Wildfire is staying up with, <em>Buir,</em>" Wolffe said as they took up positions behind the rocks, watching as the ship landed. "The rest are going to provide cover fire up higher."</p><p>Kit nodded, eyes narrowing as the ship's boarding ramp lowered and a platoon of Stormtroopers exited. He clapped the man on the shoulder.</p><p>"<em>K'oyacyi, </em>Wolffe," he said, before he leaped over the rocks. Fennec shot the first one to appear, but with twin flashes of green, Kit had struck down the next two.</p><p>The troopers stopped short in front of him, unsure what to do, and Kit just grinned, teeth flashing and he saw a few take a half step back as they leveled their blasters at him.</p><p>"Welcome to Tython, my friends! Your stay is going to be relatively short, I'm afraid, we happen to quite dislike unexpected visitors."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just for the record, I would’ve saved Cin if I could but there’s no way to have been able to get that done. Agen and Kit I can manage because of actual biological and theory reasons, but we straight-up saw Vader yeet Cin. I miss Cin. </p><p>Translations:</p><p>K'oyacyi — "Cheers!" Can also mean "Hang in there" or "Come back safely."; literally a command: "Stay alive!" In this case, it’s the last one.</p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>Are Zabrak hearts one on top of the other or are they just not aligned? I don't know but for the sake of P l o t they’re not against one another. According to legends Nautolans also have multiple hearts? Like damn okay, sir.</p><p>Cin AND Kit were from Yoda’s linage and that’s not talked enough about. I don't remember if Kit had another master next to Yoda, but I know he was trained under him.</p><p>Cybernetics are a little bit like Automail, right? right??? There’s a port, right???? (there is now)</p><p>Also, we salute you, Master Trebor. you did your best.</p><p>I also recently realized that Jag isn't a captain but a commander? and that he commanded the 127th but like. That was also under Plo's command? IDK Star Wars. That's not gonna change anything about this story though.</p><p>In certain situations where identities aren’t to be known, the Tython Crew has code names.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: The Fight for Tython</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still have no set schedule for this fic lol but it's fine. Have some more vicious Kit. I love the fish man.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit was a whirlwind of green as he slashed and cut down Stormtroopers, red and blue blaster bolts firing around him.</p><p>He knew some of them got past him as he cut through the plastoid armor without trouble— but he trusted that the 'Pack could hold their ground against the cheap imitations the Empire had used. They would hold a pyre for the soldiers later, simply because it was right, but for now, all that mattered was defending their home.</p><p>He spun, twisting Cin's saber in his hand as he swung it, raking it across the chest of a stormtrooper that was getting too close. Up atop the hill, he could hear the shattering of armor and the various howls of coordination that the 'Pack had created as they fought together.</p><p>His blood sang with the thrill of a battle, teeth bared and with a simple flick of his hand, he sent a trooper flying back into another before stabbing them both. Fennec shot one that was coming up behind him, and he slashed the one that was attempting to set up a grenade launcher.</p><p>The sound of heavy, rapid-fire artillery sounded and he turned, seeing two Stormtroopers firing up at where Fennec and Comet were. Comet was quick on his feet, hauling Fennec up and the two ran across the ridge towards better cover before Wolffe make a motion to Boost and Sinker, who both nodded. Boost drew his arm back, detonator in hand before he threw it down the hill towards the machine-gun mounted stormtrooper.</p><p>Kit stabbed through the one sneaking up behind him before he used the force to drag the explosive down faster than it was falling and Sinker aimed, and fired.</p><p>The explosion went off, making the machine gun explode as well, and the two howled in victory before returning fire with the Stormtroopers.</p><p>There were twin grunts as Din and Fett dropped down next to Kit, Fett wielding his <em>gaderffii</em> with deadly grace as he slammed it into a nearby trooper. Din simply shot one and knocked the legs out from under the other. Wolffe joined them soon enough, and Kit tossed him his saber, keeping ahold of Cin's. The head of the 'Pack caught it with ease and the two of them decapitated a duo of Stormtroopers behind them.</p><p>"Slowing down in your age, Jedi?" Fett asked as Kit deflected a blaster shot from his back.</p><p>"Just saving some fun for the boys," he said back before he tossed the lightsaber into the air and sent it through a trooper with a flick of his fingers. "The 'Pack gets insufferable if there's a fight and they can't join in."</p><p>"Jackass," Wolffe grunted before he tossed his saber back to him— Kit caught it before calling Cin's back to his hand and looking up. A second and third ship had entered the skyspace.</p><p>"Well <em>kriff</em> me," the former Commander uttered and Kit narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Djarin, take Fett to the 'Crest," he said sharply, "Get the man his armor."</p><p>The Mandalorian give him a look but nodded, seeming to understand the gravity of the situation before he took off, Fett just giving him a quick look as well before following him.</p><p>"Fall back to the rocks," Kit told Wolffe before pushing off with the Force and leaping backward. He landed in front of Warthog, deflecting a shot from him as the 'Pack closed ranks with Fennec. Wolffe landed nearby, firing shots as he slipped between Boost and Sinker, firing his twin blasters with a snarl in his throat.</p><p>Kit swung out, cutting down another group of Troopers with one saber and blocking with his other hand.</p><p>"Plo, what's the status looking like?" he asked leaping up and throwing his saber much like a spear into another Stormtrooper as blaster fire sounded around him. "Any chance you can get the kid out of here?"</p><p>"<strong>He's starting to come out of his trance, but we need more time."</strong></p><p>He could feel Plo's distress from down on the hill and he grit his teeth before he took a breath, shifting into the <em>Shii-Cho </em>beginning stance.</p><p>"Give yourselves up!" one of the Stormtroopers barked. "We don't want you, we want the Child!"</p><p>"Yeah, not happening, <em>di'kut</em>," Wolffe snarled but before either party could even fire another bolt, Kit sprung back into action.</p><p>He let his body and instincts carry him as he tapped into that darker side that had been simmering behind walls of control. To an outside onlooker, he could have been equated to a monster, he supposed, as he cut through troopers like flimsi.</p><p>In his haze, he saw Fett in his armor and Din arrive, joining Fennic and the 'Pack in firing back against the Stormtroopers, but he didn't stop. He moved and twisted between the white-armored troops, cutting them down in his wake and he felt the force thrum and twist under his skin. He heard them begin to retreat and he made a move to pursue before a sharp tug of the force ripped the haze of darkness from him and he stopped short— like he was attached to strings and Plo was the one pulling them tight.</p><p>Kit deactivated his sabers and dropped them, as if they burned and he focused on his breathing. The scar from Palpatine hurt— burning and sending stabbing pain into his gut. The darkness began to recede, Plo soothing him through their bond slowly and he closed his eyes, his breathing slowing back down.</p><p>An explosion rang in his ears before he straightened his back, holding his hand out, and recalled his sabers to his hand and he looked towards the sky again before opening his eyes back up. The force was still tense, vibrating with unease and he ignored the looks from Din, Fett, and Fennec before he brought his com up to send word to Plo— just in time to see a cannon-shot fire and destroy Din's ship.</p><p>"Jag, Warthog, get to <em>the Hunt," </em>Kit ordered, turning to the two Pilots and they nodded as Fennec told Fett to get to his own. He turned, taking off up the hill without a word of explanation.</p><p>"Plo, you and Wildfire need to get the hell out of there," he told the Kel Dor over the com as he ran, Din and the rest right behind him.</p><p>"<strong>One step ahead of you,"</strong> came the harried response, and Kit just grunted acknowledgment. Still, his gut was burning, something was going to go wrong— the Force was tense, coiled, and warning him to <em>move</em>. And Kit knew better than to ignore the Force.</p><p>His eyes flickered upwards and he felt his hearts seize suddenly, seeing six— <em>things</em> entering the skyspace at a high speed. He hit his com.</p><p>"Plo, you got hostiles!" he yelled as he picked up the pace, but they were already landing. There was no response and he leaped, pushing the force into the jump. Wolffe and Comet instantly followed his lead, activating their jetpacks as Kit pushed off of stone and rock.</p><p>He could see the flashes of Plo's lightsaber up on top of the temple ruins, heard blaster fire, and the Force was tense. Not a second after, he saw Wildfire get thrown back and off the edge.</p><p>Comet broke off, diving to catch his brother as Kit and Wolffe continued on, Din right alongside them.</p><p>It was like watching a horrible holofilm in slow-motion as one of the dark-armored mechanical creatures grabbed the Child, making a move to take back off. Plo reached out, using the force as he held the other five who were firing at him. There was a crunching noise as the mechanical creature folded like paper and Plo swung out with his saber, cutting another in half but—</p><p>"No!" he heard Wolffe howl as the third broke through Plo's defense and Kit pushed off the rocks with another thrust of the Force. A metallic hand ripped the mask off of the Kel Dor's face, Plo instantly moving to cover his mouth, and the thing's other hand curled into a fist. Kit heard Wolffe howl again as it nailed Plo in the gut— forcing a breath out of his lungs as he was sent back against the standing stones with the hit. His own blood roared in his ears as it turned its attention to the Kel Dor and begun to advance on him.</p><p>A fourth grabbed the Child and it took off with the others as he, Din, and Wolffe reached the ruins.</p><p>"Get the kid back, Wolffe!" Kit ordered as he slid in his landing. His sabers flashed, cutting the mechanical soldier that was advancing on Plo to scrap and prying the mask from its hands.</p><p>Kit did his best not to flinch as the choking and gurgling noises from Plo as he moved to him, did his best to ignore the blood as he placed a hand on his chest and shoved the mask onto his face.</p><p>Blood leaked from the filer ports, seeping out the sides as Plo gasped and choked, struggling to regain his breath. Then Wolffe came crashing to the ground behind him, Din following soon after with smoke coming from both of their jetpacks.</p><p>The Mandalorian rolled to his feet and made an attempt to take off again but Wolffe grabbed his arm.</p><p>"You try and take off with your jetpack in that state and you're gonna blow yourself up," he snarled as Fett's ship, <em>the Hunt, </em>and Kit's old ship flew into view. Din seemed conflicted, debating if it was worth it but Wolffe's grip didn't loosen.</p><p>Fennec brought a comlink up, relaying what happened to Fett, Wolffe doing the same to Jag and Warthog, but Kit wasn't focused on them, hands wiping the blood from Plo's mask.</p><p>"Okay?" he asked as Plo heaved, a low wheeze leaving the Kel Dor. He simply nodded, coughing a bit but he was struggling more than usual to regulate his breathing despite the mask. Kit pressed his hand against Plo's stomach, feeling and pressing the ribs that extended from sternum to pelvis for breakage as the others all converged at the top of the temple.</p><p>Wolffe suddenly let out a snarl.</p><p>"The Empire's remains found us, Jag's lookin' at a Starcruiser right now," the eldest of the Pack spat and Kit's teeth bared in disgust on instinct, cold metal from Plo's hand digging into his arm as the Kel Dor's force signature spiked.</p><p>"Then we best hurry," Plo ground out around a painful wheeze. "And catch up to them."</p><p>(x)</p><p>"So what <em>is</em> the plan?" Wildfire asked, nursing the bruise that the 'Dark Troopers'— as Boost had decided to call them— had given him during their fight. Comet just shrugged.</p><p>"Whatever Din wants," he said plainly and Kit nodded, rubbing Plo's back as Sinker finished cleaning the blood out of his mask. Nebulizers and canisters of Dorin Gas were hard to get ahold of, but the Nebulizer that they had scavenged years ago from the Republic's remains had served them well, Plo currently taking measured breaths from it, and they, luckily, had a canister that they could spare to go with it.</p><p>The mentioned Mandalorian was down in the remains of his ship, Fennec and Fett watching him with Jag, who seemed content to be sitting atop of Kit's old one. He had meant to give the former Captain the ship, in truth, but he had never gotten around to telling him. It hardly mattered though, it was practically his anyways.</p><p>"We're gonna need all the help we can get," he mused, tresses curling. "Though Agen and Voolvif are quite deep into Wild Space. They should be a last resort."</p><p>Warthog crossed his arms, sighing. "It's not like we have allies, who else could we even ask? The Rebel Cells are all legit now, tracking these guys is gonna a bit less than that."</p><p>"What about 'soka, <em>Buir?"</em> Boost asked and Plo shook his head.</p><p>"<strong>Busy hunting Thrawn," </strong>was all he offered through the telepathic link and the brothers all nodded in understanding.</p><p>Wolffe huffed a bit, leaning back slightly on his heels with a scowl on his face. "In other news, Boba Fett's alive," he growled, and Boost made a face.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say I never suspected <em>that</em> but then again…"</p><p>Sinker nodded, handing Plo his mask back. "We've seen <em>weirder</em>. And lived through weirder."</p><p>Plo fixed his mask back into place, taking a breath.</p><p>"I could contact Fey," he said quietly. "But I do not know if he would be willing. Last I heard, he was making preparations to return to the Winds."</p><p>A somber feeling set over the group and Kit gently squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>"Then we'll go as we are," he said simply. "Djarin most likely has allies he's already thinking of. And if he doesn't, we'll survive. We've taken on worse."</p><p>The 'Pack nodded grimly, though the wild look of a promised hunt was gleaming in some of their gazes. Kit understood the feeling, idly rolling Cin's lightsaber in his hands again.</p><p>The weight was comfortable and he tried not to think about how it had become a source of comfort to take apart and reassemble it, to clean it, and simply hold onto it. His relationship with his lineage brother had been rather unorthodox, and for a while, he knew Cin had frowned at how clingy, how touchy he had been while he was a padawan, but the man relented after a while. Cin was a strong presence, a strong anchor point for his wilder ways, a good brother for sure.</p><p>Kit looked up as footsteps approached, Din appearing first, shoulders sagging and dragging a Beskar spear behind him. Jag next, helmet under his arm and looking more awake than he had in a while.</p><p>Boba Fett and Fennec followed, stopping a bit away from them as Jag joined his brothers at Plo and his sides.</p><p>"So what's the plan, Djarin?" Wolffe grunted, arms crossed, though his stance was open and nonthreatening to the Mandalorian. "And where do those two factor in?"</p><p>Boba Fett met Wolffe's gaze evenly, chin up just slightly, but Wolffe's glare didn't waver.</p><p>"We agreed that in exchange for the return of my armor, we will ensure the safety of the Child," Fett explained. "This was before we realized there were Jedi hidden on Tython. Nonetheless, now the Child has been taken. Until the Child is returned, we are in the Mandalorian's debt."</p><p>Plo inclined his head. "Rather admirable, Young Boba Fett," he rumbled and Boba stiffened just slightly, his expression twitching. "But to get Grogu back, we will need access to the Empire's databank."</p><p>He leveled his gaze with Din. "Do you have a plan?"</p><p>Din nodded slowly. "Navarro, I know someone who can help us spring a prisoner who used to work for the Empire. We can get the information using him. Then, two other Mandalorians, they have a vendetta against the Moff. We can use their help."</p><p>"Provided that they <em>do</em> agree," Sinker reminded him. "Do you have another plan? Or any <em>other</em> backup?"</p><p>Din was quiet, but shook his head. "I do not."</p><p>Kit just chuckled. "But at least you have a plan," he noted before he stood. "We should get moving as soon as possible then."</p><p>Plo stood as well, Kit helping him as the Kel Dor staggered just slightly, but Wolffe growled suddenly.</p><p>"Hold on," the former Commander said lowly. "I have to do something first."</p><p>Plo remained passive as Wolffe stalked up to Boba Fett, grabbing him by his collar and slamming their heads together— hard. He saw Din startle just a bit but the rest of the Pack seemed to have been expecting it. Fennec moved to her gun, but was stopped by Din despite his reaction and Wolffe dropped Boba none too gently, the unaltered Clone staggered back up.</p><p>"That," Wolffe growled, "Was for Ponds. Be glad I haven't shot you full of holes yet, Fett."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved the old Jedi ships. Triangles man. the Delta-7B Aethersprites were good shit. Also for anyone new to my writing, first of all, hi, secondly, the “Fey Koon” I keep mentioning is Plo’s uncle. Canonically he has an uncle who was a Knight during the Stark Hyperspace War but we don't know anything else aside from that. And I say canonically as if everything in legends hasn't been removed from canon lmao. He doesn’t have a name so I chose Fey because uh [shrug] but in this, he survived O66</p><p>Translations:</p><p>Di'kut— idiot</p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>Obviously, there's another ship because there’s more fighting against them and wow we need that dramatic entrance from Boba even if Kit wasn't watching.</p><p>Adjusted how long Grogu was in his trance because a.) he wasn’t contacting another through the force but he was lowering his defensive walls and mental shields so that he could learn and b.) uh time frame. The reason why Grogu was captured was because no one moved him once he had finished contacting through the force.</p><p>Changed how many dark troopers came to get the Child in order to balance the higher numbers there.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: The Cantina and the Mandalorians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the sudden halt in chapters. I ran into a massive wall of writer's block and it's still not 100% cleared up enough to write plot-heavy works. I have a few oneshots and AUs on here that can be read in the meantime</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the five of them— Wolffe, Boba Fett, Din, Plo, and him— stepped into the Cantina they had caught the attention of a good majority of the occupants. Two Mandalorians, a Clone donning a helmet that was modeled in the Mandalorian style in order to blend in, and two non-humans. That was already suspicious.</p><p>But Din had his eyes set on the two others, unmasked, sitting at a table. With a few side looks, the five of them had broken apart. He and Plo to the bar, Kit ordering a shot of Anselm Whiskey as a courtesy, while Wolffe fell in step with Din and Boba.</p><p>Kit didn't like the redhead's tone as she and Din talked, he decided as he downed the burning liquid. Condescending and haughty.</p><p>He chose to inspect the tumbler instead, as he and Plo kept an ear out for any sign that the negotiations would turn hostile.</p><p>And as expected, they had.</p><p>"Hey, we don't need these two," Wolffe grunted and from the corner of his eye, he noticed the redheaded woman— who Din had told them was named Bo-Katan— stiffen.</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> a Mandalorian."</p><p>"He never said he was," Boba sneered before turning to Din. "The <em>al'verde </em>is right. Let's get out of here. We have enough firepower already."</p><p>"I didn't know sidekicks were allowed to talk," Bo-Katan's lackey said suddenly and Boba chuckled as a deep growl came from Wolffe. A signature reason why he had been named as such, Kit had learned.</p><p>"Well, if that isn't the Quacta calling the Stifling slimy," The green-clad bounty hunter commented as he slowly stepped towards her. "Easy there, little one."</p><p>The dark-haired woman stood to meet him, eyes narrowed. "You'll be talking through the window of a bacta tank."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try and make that happen," Wolffe growled but Bo-Katan put a hand up.</p><p>"All right, easy. Save it for the Imps."</p><p>Kit scoffed softly, tresses flicking as Plo seemed to roll his eyes from behind his goggles. As if a scuffle here would burn out Wolffe's desire to destroy the remnants of the empire that destroyed his home and family.</p><p>He ordered another shot.</p><p>"—The Moff has a light cruiser. It could be helpful in your effort to regain Mandalore," Din was saying when Kit tuned back in from downing it.</p><p>By now, neither he nor Plo were trying to be discreet, both turned to watch their trio— Kit wondered when Boba and Din started to become 'their' boys anyways— and the two other Mandalorians. Boba turned to Din.</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me," he uttered, "Mandalore? The Empire turned that planet to glass."</p><p>"You're a disgrace to your armor," Bo-Katan hissed and instantly, Kit knew that Boba was bristling. Wolffe's own 'hackles' were raised, most likely he was bearing his teeth under the modified helmet he donned.</p><p>"This armor belonged to my father," Boba snapped and the redhead sneered.</p><p>"Don't you mean your <em>donor?"</em></p><p>"Careful, doll," Wolffe growled stepping forwards and Kit nudged Plo, glancing at him with a raised brow. Plo's tusks just flexed in amusement.</p><p>Even if he hated Boba because of what happened to Ponds all those years ago, Wolffe was still Wolffe through and through. Once someone was under his wing— so long as they weren't a certain golden protocol droid— they were under his protection.</p><p>"You are both clones," Bo-Katan stated as she and her lackey stood. Din stayed where he was, but Wolffe and Boba took the challenge, moving to meet them. "I've heard your voices thousands of times."</p><p>"Might be the last ones you'll hear," Wolffe taunted before he moved out of the way of the lackey's swing. Boba easily sidestepped as well. A silent agreement went between the two of them before Boba ducked back and Wolffe grabbed the Mandalorian by her collar and threw her into a table.</p><p>She easily rolled back to her feet, launching at the former Commander. He grabbed her, staggering back a bit with a snarl before he tossed her off of him again.</p><p>Wolffe was one of the strongest of the <em>vode</em>, Kit knew, able to match some of the ARCs in the latter half of the war— hell, he had tossed Fives and Echo around like it was nothing before clashing with Rex head-on.</p><p>And Boba seemed more than inclined to sit back and watch as the other Mandalorian activated her flame thrower. Wolffe slammed his foot down, throwing up a table to block the stream of fire before Plo moved.</p><p>"Enough," he rumbled, standing and walking over. Kit set down some credits before following as Bo-Katan and her lackey's heads turned. Something flashed in the redhead's eyes.</p><p>"You're a long way from your planet, Kel Dor," she said, tone laced with something that Kit didn't quite like, teeth bearing. Plo simply inclined his head.</p><p>"So I've heard over the years," he said simply as Wolffe moved to his side. Bo-Katan gazed between the two of them and Din for a moment before relenting and turning back to Din.</p><p>"We will help you," she told him, "In exchange, we will keep that ship to retake Mandalore. If you should manage to finish your quest, I would have you reconsider joining our efforts. Mandalorians have been in exile from our homeworld for far too long."</p><p>Din considered this. "You can keep the ship," he told her after a moment. "We will see about Mandalore."</p><p>"One more thing," She continued, as if Din hadn't spoken. "Gideon has a weapon that once belonged to me. It is an ancient weapon that can cut through anything."</p><p>Her lackey glanced over. "Almost anything," she corrected and Bo-Katan nodded.</p><p>"It cannot cut through pure beskar," she confirmed. "I will kill the Moff and retake what is rightfully mine. With the Darksaber restored to me, Mandalore will finally be within reach."</p><p>The Darksaber, huh?</p><p>Well, there was another thing that it couldn't cut through.</p><p>"Beskar is one thing," Plo spoke up and eyes turned to the two of them again. Apparently, he had thought the same thing that Kit had. "But there is another thing that the Darksaber cannot cut through."</p><p>Bo-Katan's Lackey scoffed. "Certainly, but <em>those</em> are long gone. Relics of the Republic," she said and Kit glanced to Plo, whose tusks flexed in amusement again as he reached into his cloak and pulled out his lightsaber.</p><p>"I'd like to think I hung onto mine," he said simply and both Bo-Katan and her Lackey recoiled.</p><p>"You are a Jedi?" Bo-Katan hissed but Plo simply inclined his head.</p><p>"I was."</p><p>"I had thought all the Clones," she cast a look at Wolffe and Boba, "Killed the Jedi."</p><p>Wolffe growled lowly, but Kit held a hand out in front of the former Commander, stopping him from advancing on the Mandalorian woman. He saw her eyes flicker to his own on his belt before back to Plo.</p><p>"Some did, yes," Plo said simply, "I happened to be lucky."</p><p>(x)</p><p>Doctor Pershing, the Doctor that <em>The</em> <em>Slave I</em> crew— Boba Fett, Fennec Shand, Cara Dune, and, of course, Din— had abducted while the crew of <em>the Hunt</em> and Jag in Kit's old Delta-7B had done a routine sweep to make sure there were no other Imperials were around Tython, had given them all some vital information. And for that, Plo supposed that he could hold the <em>vode </em>back for a bit. Wolffe had wanted to rip the man's head off of his shoulders the moment that he heard that the Doctor was a Clone Engineer. He didn't blame him, but that was something to deal with <em>after</em> they got Grogu back.</p><p>It turns out that those Dark Troopers were— in fact— called as such, and they were being held in cold storage in a cargo bay while Grogu was being held on the Brig with an armed guard. And they were... the perfected form of the Phase Zero type, something Plo and the boys had been forced to fight when they were still in use.</p><p>"We split into two parties," Bo-Katan decided as they stood aboard <em>The</em> <em>Slave I</em>. Of the Pack, only the original Three were with the rest of them, all crowded into one room while Boba Fett remained up in the cockpit. He, Warthog, Comet, and Wildfire aboard <em>The Hunt</em> and Jag on the Delta-7B (and both were still making wide rounds around the planet to avoid landing) were all listening in via Comms as they planned.</p><p>Din shifted, glancing to Bo-Katan. "I go alone." There was silence, but she nodded after a moment. "Fine," she agreed before continuing. "Phase one, Lambda Shuttle issues a distress call. Two, we emergency land at the mouth of the fighter launch tube, cutting off any potential interceptors."</p><p>She indicated to the said launch tube on the holo map of the Cruiser. "Koska, Fennec, Dune, the Clones, the Jedi, and myself disembark with maximum initiative. Once we've neutralized the launch bay, we make our way through these tandem decks in a penetration maneuver."</p><p>"And me?"</p><p>"Who the hell made you boss?"</p><p>Din and Wolffe glanced to each other after a moment of silence, the two having spoken up at the same time. Plo shook his head, though his tusks flexed in amusement.</p><p>"Wolffe, down."</p><p>"Ugh… yes, <em>buir</em>…"</p><p>Bo-Katan barely hid her disgust, he noticed, but he didn't have time to call her out on it. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"We'll be misdirection," she told him. "Once we draw a crowd, you slip through the shadows, get the kid."</p><p>Cara shifted. "Those dark troopers," she started. "Those are gonna be a real skank in the scud pie."</p><p>Plo glanced to the doctor, who shrunk back as Kit's tresses flicked, also looking at the human man.</p><p>"Their bay is on the way to the brig," he asked. "Is it possible to make it there before they deploy?"</p><p>There was a pause but Pershing nodded s bit. "It's possible…"</p><p>Fennec moved over to Din as Kit turned to Plo.</p><p>"You or me?" he asked lowly and he hummed in return to the other's question.</p><p>"Would you like to see battle or slink through the halls?" he asked back and Kit snorted.</p><p>"Fine, fine," he chuckled before he spoke up. "If Djarin's going to be taking care of the Dark Troopers, we're going to have to alter the plan."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Fennec asked. "The code cylinder should do it, right?"</p><p>Kit shrugged. "Sure, provided that none of them get out first."</p><p>"Then what do <em>you</em> propose, Jedi?" Koska asked, raising a brow. Kit just bared his teeth at her and Plo sighed.</p><p>"Kit and I will split up, one of us with Djarin, the other with you. Certainly, a party of nine will be enough to cause trouble while two of us sneak away?" he asked, tone neutral and even, yet holding a challenge. Sinker snorted, Boost nudging him.</p><p>Bo-Katan's lips were pursed but she nodded. "Very well, which one—"</p><p>"Plo will. I'm not missing a chance to see combat," Kit said, cutting in easily, much to Bo-Katan's apparent ire.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Din asked, looking over to him. "You were almost killed by one earlier."</p><p>Plo inclined his head, "That might be so, but unlike last time, I will not be focused on protecting someone from being captured, nor am I bracing myself for feeling Wildfire's life get snuffed out because the was thrown from the top of the ridge."</p><p>Din was silent for a moment but nodded. "Right… then, we'll meet at the bridge."</p><p>(x)</p><p>Just like it had been aboard <em>The</em> <em>Slave I</em>, there was a clear tension aboard the Lambda-Class shuttle was very prominent.</p><p>Though this time, it wasn't between his sons and Bo-Katan, but between Cara and the Mandalorian princess.</p><p>Kit had, for the most part, decided to ignore them.</p><p>"<em>Prepare to exit jump space," </em>came Warthog's voice as the comms crackled to life.</p><p>"Copy that," Bo-Katan answered, flipping a few switches. "Get the hell out of there as soon as they clear us to dock. And your shots have to look convincing, you lot."</p><p>"<em>Power up those shields, princess,"</em> Boba drawled. <em>"We know how to put on a good show."</em></p><p>"Watch out for those deck cannons."</p><p>"<em>You're positive you want those intact?"</em> came Jag's voice from the Delta-7B. <em>"Taking them out would be easy."</em></p><p>"Do that and you'll be the next to get shot down, Clone," came the snapped response, and Wolffe growled in warning.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry about us,"</em> Comet cut in, <em>"Just be careful in there.</em></p><p>"Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one…"</p><p>And with a jolt, all four ships dropped out of Hyperspace. Almost instantly, <em>The</em> <em>Slave I</em> and <em>The Hunt's </em>red bolts flew past the Lambda shuttle, followed closely by the Delta-7B's blue. Bo-Katan veered to the side as Jag shot past them before circling back around. He was careful to miss each shot, but still, part of Plo's heart seized and his throat closed up.</p><p>Because suddenly he was back in his own ship, feeling the tension that the Force had coiled into <em>snap</em> violently before his Com went off. Before Wolffe had shouted "dodge!" and Jag had been forced into firing on him— before Warthog and Cable and Tracer had open-fired.</p><p>The feeling of flames licking his skin and the impact of the crash, the broken bone, and the taste of smoke and blood as he forced his way from the wreckage. The sharp pains and tears as lives were torn from the galaxy one after another and—</p><p>He jerked as Kit gently squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Breathe, Plo," he murmured and he felt his shoulders ease just a bit as he felt the Nautolan's presence against his own mind, like a warm tide wrapping around him. He let out a breath, pushing the memories away as his other hand dug into the material of Bo-Katan's seat.</p><p>"—<em>Deploying fighter squadron," </em>he heard a female voice say over the Comms. Bo-Katan and Koska glanced at one another as they approached Moff Gideon's ship.</p><p>The first of the TIE Fighters were launched and Plo saw Jag veer off to the side, blasting one of them as he flew past. The red Delta-7B continued on, turning and circling back around as <em>The Slave I </em>and <em>The Hunt </em>continued their faux attack.</p><p>"<em>Request denied!" </em>Cried the Comms Officer, <em>"Please clear launch tube until fighters deploy!"</em></p><p>"Negative! Negative!" Bo-Katan responded back, brows furrowed in concentration. "We are under attack!"</p><p>Plo tensed as green blaster bolts were fired from the remaining TIE fighter, just barely missing <em>The Salve I </em>as <em>The Hunt</em> pulled up and out of the way.</p><p>"Hold onto something," Kit called back to Din, Cara, and the original Pack as Bo-Katan brought them in closer to the Launch Tube of the ship. Fennec echoing his warning and Plo jerked a bit, vision swimming when the side of the shuttle hit the side of the launch tube. Kit squeezed his shoulder again, keeping him grounded as the Nautolan grit his teeth against the rough landing and sliding down the Launch Tube.</p><p>They lurched a bit as they finally jerked to a halt and Plo slowly loosened his grip from the seat, heart thudding in his chest as Kit threw his hood up over his head.</p><p>Bo-Katan lowered the ramp and the Nautolan squeezed his shoulder once more before moving to it. Smoke curled around and into the ship as Storm Troopers approached. Wolffe and Sinker flanked Kit as he moved to the ramp, Boost on Sinker's other side.</p><p>"Clear the launch tube!"</p><p>"What are you doing? Get that thing out of here!"</p><p>Plo looked over to Din and nodded as Bo-Katan and Koska joined Fennec and Cara behind Kit and the Pack.</p><p>Before the Troopers could get any closer, Wolffe and Fennec both fired on the two Troopers approaching.</p><p>"Move in!" another yelled. "Blast 'em!"</p><p>"May the Force be with you, and let the hunt begin!" Kit called over his shoulder to them before he shot out from the ship, his lightsabers igniting with a snap.</p><p>From what Plo could see, as soon as Kit made himself known, the landing bay erupted into absolute chaos. Because whatever they were expecting, it hadn't been a hooded Jedi. Boost and Sinker shot out after, with Wolffe of course, all three falling into sync easily with Kit, even as Bo-Katan and Koska flew out, blasters all lighting up and Kohska wasted no time with her Jetpack, drop kicking one in the face and back into Kit's lightsabers.</p><p>The sound of blaster fire along with the sound of Kit's lightsabers echoed in the landing hanger for a while before the group sent as a distraction continued on.</p><p>Plo and Din waited a moment more before Din moved first, slowly moving from the ship. Plo followed, hood up and footsteps light.</p><p>Aside from corpses, the area was clear. Din glanced back and Plo nodded to him quietly before they continued on.</p><p>In the distance, he could faintly hear blaster fire before it got too far for them to hear. Despite that, he could feel not just Kit's but Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost's blinds with him pulsing with the thrill of a fight, Kit's blood was most likely— in the Nautolan's own words— singing by now. He always did like a good fight.</p><p>Nonetheless, Plo kept his hands on his sabers as he and Din moved throughout the ship, ducking to the side to avoid the few Troopers still around.</p><p>The Force was twisting, and he could <em>feel </em>Grogu aboard the Ship, faintly, and there was definitely the pull of the Dark Saber— but it wasn't near where Kit was. Concerning... But there was time to ponder it later, as he and Din rounded the corner to where the Dark Troopers were being stored— only to see the doors opening as smoke spilled out from the cold storage chamber and across the floor.</p><p>"No. No!" Din cursed, surging forward and Plo ignited his Lightsaber as the Mandalorian thrust the Code Cylinder into the control panel's port. The doors began to close and Din moved to fire into the chamber, though the blaster bolts simply ricocheted off of the Dark Troopers' armor.</p><p>There was a crunch as one of the Dark Trooper's grabbed the edges of the closing door, prying it open and Plo threw his hand out, grabbing Din with the Force and yanking him back as the Dark Trooper threw a punch towards the Mandalorian.</p><p>Din stumbled when Plo let him go, leveling his blaster at the Dark Trooper as it forced its way out, the doors slamming shut behind it but the others were still in there and still advancing.</p><p>Plo slid between Din and the Dark Trooper, throwing his hand out again and sending the mechanical monster down the hall.</p><p>"Take care of the others," he told Din before he rounded on the Dark Trooper as it got back up. Plo moved forwards, Lightsaber flashing as he cut through one of its arms as it raised it to shoot at him. With another slash, it had been cut in half, the parts crashing to the floor.</p><p>He gazed down at the remains for a moment as he sheathed his Lightsaber. Certainly, one on one there was little trouble when dealing with them. And, if there had been more than one escaping, Din could protect himself. Grogu couldn't have back then, and he hadn't risked going all out then. A mistake, he knew now. Sighing, Plo turned back to Din, walking back over to him in a few quick strides.</p><p>"Let us hurry," he told the Mandalorian, who nodded and took the lead. The two were quick and silent as they moved through the halls again, the stillness of the Cruiser more than eerie.</p><p>It didn't take them long to get to where Grogu was being held, Din easily took care of one Storm Trooper guarding the door while Plo sent the other one flying with the Force. He kept his hood up as Din opened the holding cell with the Code Cylinder.</p><p>Just then, Plo's Com beeped.</p><p>"<strong>Plo, Gideon isn't up in the bridge," </strong>Kit's voice said through and Plo turned, gazing through the doors as they opened.</p><p>"Indeed," he told the Nautolan calmly, thumbing the ignition button on his lightsaber upon seeing the black-colored blade over Grogu. It was just as he thought. "No need to worry. We've found him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I skipped Morak because even if they had been there, none of the Tython Crew could’ve really been a part of the whole ordeal since the Pack are all clones and therefore would be recognized, and Plo and Kit wouldn’t even be able to sneak in. I also skipped the capture of Dr. Pershing. </p><p>If you haven't seen quickguig’s Mandalorian Wolffe art, you need to. It's beautiful/</p><p>I fully believe that Wolffe could throw around some of the non-commander class arcs. Everyone talks about how Cody kicks droids, but I have zero doubts the 'Pack just went at sepps with their bare hands at times too.</p><p>Yes I know, the Darksaber is apparently canonically stronger than a lightsaber now. I’m choosing to ignore that.</p><p>I very much do not like how this chapter is written. I hit a wall of writer's block when working on this. </p><p>Translations:</p><p><b>al'verde:</b> Commander</p><p> </p><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wildfire is a 104th but, from what I can tell, not a wolfpack clone from legends. You'd think id be able to keep the battalions and subgroups separate but nope. in my mind everyone in the pack is also the 104th.</p><p>Stormlanturns drew Comet and Warthog for inktober and I love those designs so that's what I'm using for them. Neither are seen without their helmets and imo I love that both baby energy clones have longer hair (tup and comet are both baby energy, fite me). Wildfire also has no art of him as a young and spry clone, but his older art shows him with a man bun so that's also him. Meanwhile, Jag has no art of him, but he's dark-haired with curls, sorta like boba but not long. So like Harry Potter, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>Translations:</p><p>Buir: Parent, in this case, Father</p><p>Vod: Brother/Sister/Sibling, in this case, Brother</p><p> </p><p>Further Notes:</p><p>Before he joined the Council, Plo had another saber colored yellow or orange (I chose orange because hahaha carrot). It's possible that this is no longer canon, but here, the saber was destroyed in his early years on council. He kept the pieces and moved on to using the one we know today. Post O66 he retrieved the pieces and reconstructed the blade as a secondary weapon when needed.</p><p>In regard to O66, that's not a major thing since uhhhh, Mando storyline but basically, 24 years is a long time for the clones with accelerated aging. Let's just say that Plo and Ahsoka figured out the way to reverse that and um. Plo got to deal with a bunch of 14-13-year-olds for a bit. The boys are all their ages had they been nat born from the very beginning of tcw because wooo funky force bs. The plothole's been covered with leaves it's fine. D… don't ask about the eye. please. I'm already struggling enough. There are leaves over the hole, lets just move along.</p><p>Anyways, O66— Wolffe's eye offset the chip and he was able to warn Plo so that the hit wasn't fatal. The crash still happened, but Wolffe and the other named Pack go to get the body from the crash. Wolffe's suffering from partial control, but he's able to tell Plo about the chips and Plo uses some force shenanigans to destroy or deactivate the chips momentarily(?). They get removed fully later but it's a big thing of "who can we trust, who do we trust" with them, so they're very hesitant to reach out and join the rebellion. Not to mention uhhh Plo just got fucking shot out of the sky. He's injured and needs medical attention. The best option is, obviously, a neutral area. Warthog steals a ship and they vanish off the grid and into Huttspace for a while. Jag was saved because he deserves redemption. Somewhere along the line they met with Ahsoka and Rex, have a heart to heart, but Plo was still too deep in grief to really wish to join any sort of rebellion where the possibility of becoming too connected with people only to have them killed off hung over his head. Instead, he and the rest of the pack acted as an independent branch of the rebellion. sorta like mercenaries but only for the rebels.</p><p>That's the crash course on why Plo's still alive. Who else is still alive, who knows. I haven't even started thinking about that yet.</p><p>And once more for the people in the back, Comet has certified Baby Energy ™</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>